Filling the gap
by purple-shoe
Summary: It has been a year since Sirius' death and Harry isnt behaving lke himself and he feels that something is missing from his life. Then Harry does the worst thing possible to Hermione but can he win her back on time?
1. A friendship ruined?

Filling the gap  
  
Disclaimer: I am not jk lol but I wish I was! Hope u enjoy it  
  
"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled "SIRIUS!"  
  
Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.  
  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry-"  
  
"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"  
  
"-it's too late, Harry."  
  
"We can still reach him-"Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin will not let go....  
  
"There's nothing you can do Harry...nothing...he's gone."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Harry... he is gone...Harry.. he is gone....Harry...Harry"  
  
"Harry? Are you ok?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Harry sat up straight. He was sitting alone in the DADA classroom and Professor Lupin was sitting in front of him with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Class finished five minutes ago," he added.  
  
"Sorry Professor," mumbled Harry. "I guess I have other things on my mind."  
  
This was true because tomorrow it would be one year to the day since his godfather Sirius Black was killed. It was all Harry could ever think about. The past year had been one of the worst he ever had. Sure, Ron and Hermione had been there for him all year and he was very grateful but there was nothing that they could do that could really help him. Even Hermione – the smartest witch in Hogwarts - could not bring Sirius back with a flick of her wand.  
  
Professor Lupin nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, I know what day tomorrow will be too. And I think that it is important that you should be around those who care for you."  
  
Harry looked at him in confusion. Professor Lupin let out a small sigh.  
  
"Harry I'm not blind. Ron and Hermione really want to help you. I can see by the way that they always look concerned for you - especially Hermione" He paused for a moment. Hermione had came to see him a few times over the last year asking him for advice on how she can help Harry. It was clear that she cared for him very much – too much for just friends in his opinion. And he was sure that deep down, Harry felt the same way. He found it remarkable how Harry and Hermione reminded him of James and Lily – they to could not notice something that was so obvious to everyone else except them.  
  
"Just remember that they will always be there for you, Harry, along with the rest of the order," He added.  
  
"Yeah.....er... thanks," said Harry as he turned and left to go to dinner.  
  
Hermione lay on top of her bed that night, trying to forget that tomorrow was the first anniversary of Sirius' death and that it was also the day of the summer ball and she didn't have a date. However the rest of the girls were not making that easy for her.  
  
"So who are you going to the ball with Hermione?" asked Lavender for the fourth time that night.  
  
"I told you nobody," she repeated. "I really don't feel like it this year". That was a lie and she knew it. She really wanted to go with Harry. It was eating her up inside that Harry was suffering so badly and that she could do nothing about it. Over the past few months she began to realise that she has always loved him as more than a friend. Ron was more like a brother to her but Harry was different. But how could he love someone plain like her? What could she offer him?  
  
"Oh come on Hermione!" said Parvati sarcastically. "It's the highlight of the year. I'm sure that you will feel different tomorrow."  
  
"Maybe," she answered as she rolled on to her side and tried to get to sleep.  
  
"So did Ron ask you to the ball?" Parvati asked Lavender eagerly.  
  
"Of course," replied Lavender. "We have been going out for 4 months and I would have killed him otherwise! Who are you going with?"  
  
"Seamus," she replied. "He asked me today after charms. I'm so excited, I got a new dress for my birthday and I haven't had the chance to wear it yet"  
  
"Ooooh lucky you!" squealed Lavender. "I ordered my dress from the robe shop in Hogsmeade a week ago and I need to go and pick it up tomorrow. Do you want to come with me Parvati?"  
  
"Oh sorry," said Parvati. "I am meeting Seamus at the cafe" she said with a blush. "Hermione, why don't you go with Lavender?"  
  
"Uh whatever,'" yawned Hermione. She got up and went to leave as he didn't really feel like listening to the two of them boasting about their dates anymore. "I think I left a book in the common room. I will see you later." She left her dormitory and went to look for Harry. Perhaps the ball may help him take his mind off things?  
  
Harry sat alone in his favourite chair in the common room staring into the fire, thinking about what Professor Lupin had said earlier that day. It was true that both Ron and Hermione tried there best all year to cheer him up although it rarely worked...  
  
Ron usually got Fred and George to send him their latest joke products for them to test. One time it resulted in Ron making sounds like a donkey for 3 straight days. Snape gave him detention for disrupting the class but Ron didn't care because he knew that Harry found it hysterical. Thus resulting in Ron's new nickname – jackass. 'Ron was great for a laugh' Harry thought to himself.  
  
Harry knew that Hermione was good with emotions and stuff but she certainly proved herself this year.  
  
Hermione was his rock, his shoulder to cry on and probably the reason why he was still here. Whenever he needed advice he would go to Hermione first because he knew that she would not think any less of him unlike boys would. And she would go to any strength to ensure that he was ok. He genuinely didn't know what he would do without her. 'She's a great friend' he thought to himself. However other thoughts were going through his mind.  
  
You love her. Don't deny it.  
  
He no longer did deny this but he knew that he cannot love her. It would put her in serious danger. 'I can't afford to love' he thought. 'Besides what have I got to offer her apart from pain and suffering?'  
  
His thoughts strayed away from Hermione and back to Sirius. For the past few weeks he had been re-living his death in his dreams. He couldn't handle it. It made him feel so angry inside that he would visibly shake. It frustrated him that everyone else was happy apart from him. The most important thing they had on their minds was who they were going to the summer ball with. They didn't have a Dark Lord wanting them dead.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He looked up to see Hermione looking at him. She looked tired, like she had something on her mind but to him, she still looked beautiful 'Did I just think that?!' he thought.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked  
  
"Fine," he lied and he went back to staring into the fire.  
  
"No you're not. That's obvious. I know that tomorrow is going to be a very hard day, especially for you so I want to help"  
  
She sat down next to him and moved round so that he was looking directly into her eyes,  
  
'I could get lost in those eyes' he thought.  
  
"So I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball tomorrow?" she asked. "It will help you take your mind off things." She added  
  
Harry was stunned at what she said.  
  
"So that I will forget all about it!? Is that what you mean?" Harry asked angrily  
  
"No of c-c-course not," said Hermione timidly. But before she got a chance to explain, Harry found himself shouting.  
  
"YOU WANT ME TO FORGET ALL ABOUT SIRIUS AND GO HAVE FUN AT SOME STUPID BALL?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU.  
  
"I didn't say that'" chocked Hermione. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes but Harry didn't care. "Please if you will just listen to me-"she began as she tried to put her arms round him.  
  
"JUST GET OFF ME!" shouted Harry. Without looking he used his arms to push Hermione off him. By accident he felt the back of his hand connect with the side of Hermione's face and he heard her fall to the floor. He turned round to see Hermione crouching on the floor holding the side of her face with her hands. Her face was a mixture of shock, fear and pure hurt that even scared him to death. He moved towards her but she moved away like he was a mass murderer.  
  
"Hermione....I-"  
  
"Just stay away from me Harry," screamed Hermione as she crawled away from him.  
  
Harry froze. What had he done?! Hermione was scared of him!! The thought of that broke his heart in two. She was only trying to be nice as usual and he blew it in her face – literally.  
  
He saw a small trickle of blood come from Hermione's nose where he had hit her. He felt like his insides had disappeared.  
  
"Please Hermione..." Harry started but before he could finish Hermione began to run for her life up to the dormitories crying unlike Harry had ever heard her cry before.  
  
Harry couldn't find the strength to move. The only movement was in the form of a single tear escaping from his eye and sliding down his cheek.  
  
Review please!!!! Don't b 2 harsh! Im only doin this 4 fun! 


	2. Deep thoughts and an idea

Hey me again! Thanx 2 all that reviewed! I agree with you that I hate seeing Harry and Hermione fall out like that but it is important to the story! But it won't be like that for long! I couldn't stand it!  
  
Also, this is my last week of school before summer (YAY!) and I will be away for 10 days until the 9th of July. This might be the last chapter until I get back but don't worry! I will have plenty of time to update durin the hols!  
  
Again I don't own Harry Potter etc etc.......only the plot!  
  
**Chapter 2  
**  
Ignoring Harry's calls, Hermione ran up to the girl's dormitories as fast as she could and burst through the door. Unfortunately, the rest of the girls were awake.  
  
"HERMIONE!" shouted Lavender. "What-"  
  
But before she could continue, Hermione ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She washed her face, stopped her nose bleeding with a simple charm (A/N wish I could do that!) and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her vision was blurry because of her crying but it was clear that one side of her face was beginning to look slightly redder than the other.  
  
She couldn't believe what just happened. Harry had hit her. 'Okay, it was probably an accident but he had no right to get mad at me' she thought.  
  
It was not the pain that worried her (it didn't hurt too much) but the fact that Harry just jumped to silly conclusions like that. She thought that he would be happy! All she wanted to do was to cheer him up....to help him! 'I didn't deserve that' she thought. 'He didn't even let me explain'. That was not the Harry Potter she knew......the gentle, caring, loyal, brave Harry Potter she loved.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.  
  
"Hermione?" asked Lavender. "Are you alright? What happened?"  
  
Hermione knew that she would have to face them sooner or later so she grabbed a tissue so to cover her red face and opened the door. Lavender only saw her eyes but she noticed that they were bloodshot.  
  
"Please tell us what happened?" she asked while putting a supportive arm around her. Parvati came up behind her with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"It's nothing," she murmured through the tissue. "I had an argument with Harry and..er...I just got upset. You know what I'm like it's silly, really."  
  
"Silly! Huh?!" shouted Parvati. "Look at you; Harry obviously made you be in this state! I feel like giving him a piece of my mind!"  
  
Parvati began to head for the door but Hermione grabbed her arm.  
  
"NO!" she shouted. "Please just let me handle this on my own. Harry is probably upset too and I don't want to make things any worse."  
  
Parvati hesitated for a moment. "Okay," she said. "But if you change your mind just tell me... or Lavender" Lavender nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thanks'" said Hermione. She gave both of them a hug "I'm gonna go to bed. I'm tired" She turned round and got into bed as did Parvati and Lavender.  
  
But she didn't get to sleep for hours. She thought about Sirius' death and how badly it affected Harry. Even though she was angry a part of her wanted to be even more angry with Harry but another part felt that she should be sympathetic with him – after all, he has lost three of the people that matter most to him in the world. He has never experienced love properly.  
  
Also she thought about what was going to happen tomorrow. Will Harry still be mad with her? Would he apologise? How would she face him from now on? 'Just avoid him tomorrow and hopefully it will blow over' she kept thinking until she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Hermione wasn't the only one who had troubles getting to sleep. Fortunately all of the boys were already asleep by the time Harry got to the dorms so he didn't have to endure any uncomfortable questions. He didn't feel like being questioned. Infact, he didn't feel like doing anything.  
  
He could not believe himself – how stupid he had been! The look on Hermione's face just made him want to die on the spot. _'I hit her'_ his mind kept saying. She was even bleeding. Seeing her injured like that is bad enough for him but being the cause of it was a million times worse. He felt sick. Even though it was an accident he seriously doubted if Hermione thought of it that way. Tears were running freely down his face even though he rarely cried. He didn't even cry at Sirius' death at first! All began to think about how beautiful Hermione looked just as she came down to the common room. Her eyes had a sense of warmth and love that he desperately wanted to feel, her comforting smile always made him feel better no matter what and not to mention all the time and effort she had put into helping him and Ron with homework over the past six years.  
  
"I don't deserve her," he said to himself.  
  
Harry jumped as he saw movement in the bed next to him. Ron snored loudly and turned over "mmmm don't let the bad people get me mum" he said in his sleep.  
  
Hadn't it been for the nights events, Harry would have found that hysterical but right now, he couldn't find anything funny. Unable to get to sleep, he sat up and took out the photo album that Hagrid gave him at the end of his first year. He turned to see the latest photos that he added.  
  
The first was of him, Ron and Hermione that was taken at Christmas. They were standing together out in the grounds while it snowed. Both Harry and Ron had their arms round Hermione and all three of them were waving. 'Oh I know what happened next' he thought as he turned to see the next photo.  
  
It was of him and Ron having a snowball fight and Hermione was sitting in the background watching under a tree. Harry turned to wave and as he did that, Ron hit him in the face. Ron and Hermione doubled over laughing and Harry took the chance and hit Ron where the sun doesn't shine. (A/N LOL! had 2 put it it. a must!) Harry collapsed on the floor laughing while the look on Ron's face was that of pure pain. Hermione had her hands over her mouth trying to look concerned but she was still laughing.  
  
Harry covered his mouth and let out a small snigger but he soon stopped as he turned to the last picture. It was of him and Hermione.  
  
It was not particularly special. They were just standing their in their uniform outside the great hall. Ron was with Lavender at the time. (A/N lol don't get any ideas!!) Harry had his arms around Hermione's waist and his head was resting on her shoulder. It looked so right, like they were supposed to be like that for the rest of their lives. They were both smiling broadly as if they didn't have a care in the world. He saw himself whisper something into her ear and she started laughing and punched him playfully on the arm. He just remembered that he said to her that Ron's trouser zip was undone!  
  
He couldn't bear to look at the picture for much longer so he closed the book and put it back in his trunk. He couldn't stand having Hermione mad at him for a second later. He got up from his bed and headed down to the common room. He needed somewhere quiet to think without having loud snores fill his ears. When reached the bottom of the stairs he sat down in his usual chair and stared into the fire. "How can I make it up to her?"  
  
"Harry Potter sir?" a voice squeaked. "Is that you?"  
  
Harry looked down to see Dobby standing at his feet holding a feather duster.  
  
"Oh, hello Dobby." He said "How are you?"  
  
"Dobby is good sir. Professor Dumbledore is offering Dobby an extra galleon a month!! Dobby can now buy some more socks"  
  
Harry looked down to see that Dobby was wearing one furry purple sock and one faded orange one.  
  
"I'm happy for you Dobby'" said Harry. He let out a sigh and stared back into the fire which was slowly getting smaller.  
  
"Is everything alright sir?" asked Dobby "If there is anything that Dobby could do to help sir Dobby would be most happy and honoured to help?!"  
  
"I am okay I guess. I am just not feeling to well - but I am just tired that's all," he quickly added just as he saw the look of horror on the elf's face. "Thanks for the offer anyway but there isn't anything-"  
  
However Harry thought about it for a moment and came up with an idea.  
  
"Actually Dobby there is one thing you could do if that is ok?"  
  
Dobby nodded his head. "Anything sir, anything!"  
  
So Harry explained everything to him, the house elf listening intently while jumping up and down with joy!  
  
A/N: Oooooooooh cliffie lol sorry but I think this is a good point to leave it! Review please! My birthday is the 4th of July and that would make a great pressie! I don't know if I will have time to write the next chapter before I go on holiday next week but if I don't then I put forward a question to you - what do you think Harry is planning?!?! Send a guess with your review and if u are right I will mention you before the next chapter and say well done!! So............. Is it good or bad?!?!? Just tell me wot u think so until then Toodle pip!  
  
Stephy xx


	3. Forgive me?

Hello I'm back from my hols with a slight tan and ready to continue the story lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and sent in their suggestions about what Harry is planning! Granger-gurl-rox and HyPPerBuBBleGum143 were along the right lines so well done!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: only the plot is mine! The rest belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling!  
  
**Chapter 3  
**  
Hermione woke very early the next morning after one of the worst night's sleep she ever had and it didn't take her long to remember why. Unfortunately the whole incident with Harry the night before was not a dream and she would need to face him in a few hours time at breakfast. 'Just try to avoid him' she thought – remembering her plan from last night.  
  
It was 5 am and she couldn't get back to sleep so she decided that she would go for a walk to the library to take back a book. (Because she was a prefect, she could just say that she was patrolling the corridors) Being careful not to wake the other girls, she grabbed her robe, left the dormitory and headed through the portrait hole towards the library.  
  
While walking through the corridors her mind drifted back to Harry and tears began to run down her face again. She couldn't help it. Nothing like this had ever happened between the two of them before. She usually argued with Ron but compared to this, they were just friendly debates. She just wished that this would never have happened. She didn't know how she would cope if this destroyed her friendship with Harry. It was one of the most important things to her in the world.  
  
Because she was in such deep thought, she didn't notice that someone was coming around the corner and approaching her. She soon collided with them.  
  
"OUCH!!" she said as she fell backward to the ground. "What the-"  
  
She looked up to see a towering figure above her. The person she last wanted to meet right now. He was tall with long white blond hair and had a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Yuck!!!! If I wanted your germs all over me I would have said so Granger," Malfoy spat.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, "said Hermione as she got up on her feet. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Prefect duty, although it is none of your business, Mudblood. What are you going here?"  
  
"Same," she whispered. She noticed that she was still slightly crying so she tried to cover her face. Unfortunately, Malfoy had already noticed.  
  
"Oh what is the pathetic Mudblood crying for now. I never realized I could make you cry like this," said Malfoy. His face broke out onto an evil grin.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, it's not because of you!" said Hermione although she soon wished she hadn't said the last part. She tried to walk away but Malfoy blocked her path.  
  
"Not me eh? Oh let me guess have you had a row with you boyfriend Potter? What a shame!!"  
  
"Eh...n-no of course not," she said quickly.  
  
She managed to dodge Malfoy and she burst into a run down the corridor towards the library, leaving Malfoy sniggering behind her.

"Awww Potter and Granger have fell out," said Draco. "We better make sure that they don't become friends again. This should be fun."   
  
-----------------  
  
Hermione stayed in the library for two hours reading but also making sure that Malfoy would still not be around when she walked back.  
  
At 7am she returned back to the common room and headed towards her dormitory. She groaned as she just remembered that she said she would go shopping for a dress with Lavender today. She decided that was going to call it off with Lavender and just stay at Hogwarts and go to the library. 'At least it is Saturday,' she thought. 'I might just be able to avoid Harry today,'  
  
She quietly entered her dormitory expecting nothing out of the ordinary but what she saw was quite the opposite.  
  
Dobby was standing next to her bed with a huge bouquet of white roses next to him and what looked like breakfast in bed. He was also holding a note. The noise of the door closing made Dobby jump and turn around.  
  
"Oh! Miss!! Dobby is so sorry. When Dobby saw that Miss was not in Dobby was going to leave this for when you got back."  
  
"That's ok Dobby," whispered Hermione as she did not want to wake any of the girls up. She sat down on her bed next to the gifts. She picked up the flowers. They were her favourite but she thought that nobody knew. "These are beautiful Dobby, thank you." She said awkwardly. Why would he do this for her?  
  
"Oh no no no Miss! These are not from Dobby but Dobby was asked to give you this note," he said as he handed Hermione a note. She opened the parchment and read.  
  
_Dear Hermione,  
  
I have so many things I want to say to you. I hope you don't get bored.  
  
First of all I am TERRIBLY sorry for what happened last night. Words cannot express how bad I am feeling. I hope you know that I DID NOT do it on purpose. I didn't see you but I know that is no excuse. Neither was taking my anger out on you.  
  
I also didn't mean what I said. Even though Sirius' death still affects me, I don't want it to affect out friendship. I was just being an idiot like I usually am. Please forgive me?!  
  
Also that brings me to say thank you for what you said last night. I know now that your were only trying to cheer me up and that means so much to me. Thank you.  
  
I shouldn't have been you who said asked me. I have been thinking about this for weeks now and it should be me who asks. Would you like to go to the ball with me tonight?  
  
I understand if you say no and if you are still angry with me but I will do whatever it takes to get things back to normal with us. I hope you know that you are very special to me and nothing will ever change that.  
  
Please write back your reply and give it to Dobby. If you say yes (I hope!), meet me at 7 pm in my dormitory.  
  
Love always,  
  
Harry  
  
PS I hope you like the flowers! I know that they are your favourite._  
  
She finished reading the letter felt a wonderful warm feeling inside her. All her bad feelings towards Harry had disappeared. She couldn't believe how nice he was. 'Oh my god I love him' she thought. She was so happy that she wished that Harry was there so she could kiss him!  
  
She couldn't help but notice that Harry wrote love always. Did he really mean it or did he just say it in a friendly way? 'Please be he meant it, please be he meant it, please be he meant it.........' She couldn't help herself that she started crying.  
  
"Oh Dobby is so sorry Miss! Dobby thought that Miss would be happy!"  
  
"No Dobby I'm happy! More than happy actually!" squealed Hermione. "If I write a note could you give it to Harry please? I know that he will be at the quidditch pitches at 2 pm, you can give it to him then"  
  
"Of course Miss! Dobby would be delighted!!!"  
  
"Thanks Dobby just give it to him as soon as you can," said Hermione.  
  
She quickly picked up a spare piece of parchment and wrote a reply. When she finished she checked it over.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
First of all thank you so much for the breakfast and the flowers. You really should not have done that. Oh and yes, the flowers are my favourite but how do you know that?  
  
I have to admit that I was both shocked and angered about what you did. I really didn't think that I deserved it. But I read your letter and I have never felt so happy. It was beautiful thank you so so much. It means more to me than you will ever know and yes.... I DO forgive you.  
  
Also I accept your invitation to the ball. I would love to go with you. See you at seven then. I can't wait!  
  
All my love,  
  
Hermione  
_  
Happy with her reply she gave the letter to Dobby who skipped out of the dormitory excitedly. She turned to her breakfast which consisted of french toast, eggs, a bowl of fruit and fresh orange juice. It looked wonderful! Partly because Harry sent it. As she tucked in she remembered her plans with Lavender.  
  
"Perhaps dress shopping with Lavender is not such a bad idea after all."  
  
-------------

Meanwhile in the boys dormitory, a young raven haired boy was sitting with his fingers crossed hoping that the girl he loved will accept his apology and invitation..................

A/N: That's chapter 3 folks! Hope you enjoyed it!!! Now the action can really begin!! Review please!!! Be nice please lol  
  
Stephy xx


	4. Awakenings and Realisations

Hey everyone!! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Luv ya all! I will probably give people an individual thank you at the end of the last chapter depending on how many there are then.  
  
Sorry again but I am going away for a week on Friday with my pal Alex (aka arwenturner on ) up north but while we are away we will be thinking of ideas for more fics and probably writing a few. I will also write the next few chapters for filling the gap too. Its gonna be great! I have a few ideas for h/h fics in my head!!  
  
Anyway hope you are all enjoying the summer so on with the story.......  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione was now too excited to go back to sleep so as soon as she finished her breakfast, she ran and jumped on top of Lavender's bed to wake her up. Lavender screamed and sat up straight, the bright sunshine hurting her eyes.  
  
"Ow...what the...Hermione? Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm great thanks," she giggled.  
  
"I'm guessing you sorted things with Harry then?" asked Lavender.  
  
"You could say that yeah," she replied. "So when are we going shopping to get your dress?"  
  
Lavender turned round and looked at her watch which was on her bedside table. "Well not now! It's 7am! I'm going back to sleep and you should too," she said as she threw a pillow at Hermione, hitting her in the face. Hermione just laughed.  
  
"Fine!" she said from behind the pillow. She climbed down from Lavender's bed as Lavender pulled the curtains round. However Hermione did not go back to bed. As it was too early to go to breakfast, she picked up her copy of "Hogwarts: A History" and sat down cross legged on her bad and began to read.  
  
--------------  
  
Meanwhile in the boy's dormitory, Harry was getting dressed to go down to breakfast early. He wanted to get his potions essay (3 rolls of parchment on the history of Vertisareum) finished before quidditch practice that afternoon. Because it was such a nice day, he decided to do it outside so if he was finished early, he could visit Hagrid.  
  
Even though he didn't know Hermione's answer yet, he couldn't help but be excited about tonight. The thought of him going to the ball with Hermione was making butterflies grow in his stomach. He had never felt this way about a girl before. Yes, he used to be attracted to Cho but that wasn't anything like he was feeling now. Hermione was special, and he was not going to do anything stupid like last night again. Even though he knew himself that he wasn't very good with feelings and stuff, he realised that something like this will not happen to him all the time so he should grab it while he had the chance. He was planning on telling Hermione about his feelings for her at the ball (even if she didn't go with him) but then again.............  
  
He put his hand up to his forehead and traced the shape of his scar with his fingertips.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
Harry couldn't bear to think about what would happen if he found out. It would put Hermione in serious danger for sure. Being best friends with him put both her and Ron in danger already and Harry already felt extremely guilty for that. They, of course, didn't blame him at all but no matter how many times they told him that, the increasingly painful feeling of guilt still remained. He didn't know what to do. He was torn between his feeling for Hermione and her safety. He wished that Sirius was still here to help him. He would have known what to do.  
  
Harry finished getting changed and began to search through his school books for his potions essay. As he was doing so, he heard a movement in the bed next to him as Ron woke up.  
  
"Hey," mumbled Ron.  
  
"Hey Jackass," laughed Harry. (A/N see chapter 1 lol)  
  
"Oh shut up will you!" said Ron as he climbed out of bed. "Still not finished the potions essay?"

"Nope I'm gonna try finish it before quidditch this afternoon. You?"

"Same here. I can't believe Snape sometimes I mean...three rolls of parchment! He must have been in a really bad mood about something. I didn't want to bother him, we had already lost 10 house points."

"Yeah," replied Harry

Ron suddenly remembered what day it was. "So...er.....how are you?"  
  
Harry noticed the sound of concern in his voice. "Don't worry Ron I'm feeling better infact. I've realised that Sirius wouldn't have wanted me to be miserable forever."  
  
"That's good but there is something else I can tell," he said.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," said Harry. He grinned mischievously.  
  
"You liar! Yes there is....it's a girl. Hermione by any chance? And before you answer don't deny the fact that you like her. It's bloody obvious mate."  
  
Harry decided that he couldn't keep it in any longer. "Well yes if you must know. I sent her a note asking her to the ball and I'm waiting for her reply."  
  
"That's great mate," said Ron as he patted Harry on the back. "I'm sure she will say yes. I have a feeling she likes you too. So when are you going to see her?"  
  
"Well we have quidditch today so I don't know if I will see her through the day. What about you and Lavender?"  
  
"She is going to Hogsmeade to pick up her dress for tonight. Maybe Hermione will go with her. Lavender never goes shopping on her own." said Ron.  
  
"Yeah maybe you're right," said Harry as he picked up his potions essay and some spare parchment. "I'm going down to breakfast. See you down there."  
  
Harry turned and headed out of the dormitory but all of a sudden stopped as if he forgot something. "Oh yeah and before I forget." He turned round to face Ron and made the sound of a donkey before running downstairs laughing.  
  
"Idiot!" said Ron.  
  
----------------  
  
Harry arrived at the great hall and headed in. It was very quiet at this time because it was Saturday but there were about 10 people already down.  
  
"Well well well what are you doing down here this early Potter?"  
  
Harry spun round to see Malfoy staring at him.  
  
"It's none of your business Malfoy," he spat.  
  
"Awwww have you had a fight with your Mudblood girlfriend? She seemed awfully upset last night." Said Malfoy with a grin.  
  
"She is not my girlfriend and we have not had a fight!" said Harry. He was becoming angrier by the minute. "Why do you care anyway? You're just jealous that you don't have a chance of winning the quidditch cup this year. I don't think anyone told you, Malfoy, but the snitch is the thing that you are supposed to catch!"  
  
Before Malfoy could answer Harry burst out laughing and headed toward the Gryffindor table.  
  
"You will pay for that Potter!" said Malfoy to himself as he watched Harry sit down with a huge grin across his face. "Your relationship with Granger is gonna be history!"  
  
As Malfoy walked out of the hall he stopped for a moment.  
  
"Hmmm......what a shame it would be if Granger hated Potter's guts."  
  
A/N lol there is something to think about. Anyway thanks again for the reviews! They mean a lot to me!  
  
Stephy xx


	5. Shopping For Perfection

Disclaimer: (I forgot about this in the last chapter sorry!) Sadly, I don't own anything! Just the plot!  
  
**Chapter 5  
**  
After reading _Hogwarts: A History_ for an hour, Hermione put her hair in a loose ponytail, got dressed in jeans and a blue polo shirt and made her way through the portrait of the Fat Lady towards the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
She was so excited about the ball tonight and that surprised her. She decided that she was going to buy a new dress with the leftover money she had saved up from her birthday and Christmas last year. For her, this was unusual as she wasn't usually like other girls, who looked forward to the ball all year and would dream of it every night and would spend weeks preparing their outfit. Although she did look forward to it and sure, she would make an effort and look nice but it wasn't to impress anyone in particular like the other girls. The ball, to her was just an excuse to dress nice and hang out with her friends without people making fun of the fact that she wasn't studying like most nights. But this time it was different. She, Hermione Jane Granger, had a date.  
  
She began to feel butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't believe how nervous she was. 'It's only Harry' she thought. But that WAS the point. _It was Harry_- the same Harry who saved her life many times, the same Harry who made her nervous just by his presence, the same Harry whose smile made her go weak at the knees, the same Harry whom she had fallen in love with. This thought didn't improve the butterfly situation at all. In fact she didn't feel that she would be able to keep any food down at all. However she still went into the Great Hall, hoping to see Harry. She approached the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny.  
  
"Hey Gin," said Hermione as she picked up a slice of dry toast.  
  
"Hey Hermione," mumbled Ginny through a full mouth.  
  
"Have you seen Harry by any chance?"  
  
Ginny swallowed her porridge and cleared her throat. "No sorry," said Ginny. She noticed the disappointed look on Hermione's face. "Is it important?"  
  
"Ye...well no not exactly, just a bit. Don't tell anyone, I just don't want you hearing about this from someone else. To be honest, Harry and I kinda had a small argument last night but everything is sorted and I was just wanted to see him in person today to check. But don't worry Gin I'll probably see him later on tonight."  
  
Ginny sat for a minute or two thinking while Hermione attempted to eat her toast. Ginny was one of the first people to spot that Harry and Hermione both liked each other that way and she was the only person that Hermione had confessed to about her feelings towards him. She and Ron had been quite certain for weeks that Harry would have asked Hermione to the ball tonight. However, she didn't want to confront Hermione and ask her if he had. If it wasn't true, then Hermione would probably get quite upset.  
  
"Maybe Harry and Ron came down to breakfast early because of Quidditch this afternoon. I don't know why though. With Harry now being captain and having a Firebolt the Cup is literally in the bag! But you know what they are like. They would spend all day training if they could."  
  
Both Hermione and Ginny laughed at this. "Yeah I guess you're right." said Hermione. "Are you allowed to leave early for the ball tonight?"  
  
"Well I'm gonna ask Harry but if he says no I'm still going to go anyway!" laughed Ginny.  
  
While the two of them were trying to control their laughter, they heard someone shout.  
  
"Hey Ginny! Hey Hermione!"  
  
The two girls turned round to see Lavender approaching them and waving. She sat down next to Hermione and grabbed a slice of buttered toast.  
  
"Are you ready to go Hermione?" asked Lavender.  
  
Hermione nodded and pushed her half eaten slice of toast aside, finally deciding that she was too excited and nervous to eat anything.  
  
"Where are you two going?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Hogsmeade," answered Lavender. "I'm going to get my new dress!"  
  
Ginny giggled. "Great! I can't wait to see the look on Ron's face! I will see you both in the dormitories tonight then?"  
  
"You betcha! Bye Ginny!" shouted Lavender as she grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out of the Great Hall, causing Hermione to nearly trip over her feet twice.  
  
---------------------  
  
Just as they entered Hogsmeade Village, Lavender (for the third time that day) brought up the topic of the ball in their conversation. After questioning Hermione for 10 minutes on whom she was going with, Hermione sighed and finally gave in.  
  
"Fine! I wanted to make it a surprise for tonight but at least it will shut you up!"  
  
Lavender (mimicking Ron) punched her fist up in the air in triumph. "Yay! Now spill! Who and how although I think I can guess." She said with a wink.  
  
Hermione decided to give Lavender just the basics as she didn't want to go into too much detail and she didn't want anyone to find out the truth about what really happened. She was hoping to forget last night as quickly as she could.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "Remember the argument I told you about that me and Harry had last night?" Lavender nodded. "Well to say sorry Harry sent me flowers, breakfast in bed and a letter apologising and asking me to accompany him to the ball while you all were asleep."  
  
"Oh my gosh how cute!!!!" squealed Lavender.  
  
"So I sent him a note back saying yes and I gave the note to a house elf to give it to him. Honestly Lavender I couldn't refuse! The letter was so beautiful. He basically apologised for absolutely everything and said how bad he felt. The flowers were beautiful too!" A slight tear ran down Hermione's cheek as the picture was still very clear in her mind.  
  
"Awwww that is so romantic you are so lucky! I hope Ron would do something like that for me!"  
  
Hermione laughed at what Lavender said. "I'm sure he would Lav. Oh and before I forget to ask will you help me pick out a new dress for tonight?"  
  
"WOULD I?!?!?" shouted Lavender through a gigantic smile and before Hermione got a chance to register what Lavender had said she had grabbed her arm and was dragging her through the village at top speed towards the robe shop. This time, Hermione was careful not to trip up.  
  
After a few minutes a very exhausted but excited Lavender and Hermione made it to the robe shop. When they entered they were greeted by a plump middle aged witch wearing maroon dress robes with red horn rimmed glasses and a measuring tape around her neck. "Good morning ladies can I help you?"  
  
"Yes my name is Lavender Brown and I am here to pick up an ordered dress robe under that name," said Lavender politely.  
  
"No problem dear," replied the witch. "Would you like to follow me please?"  
  
"Thank you," said Lavender. She turned to Hermione. "Hey, why don't you take a look around and when I'm done I will come look for you?"  
  
"No problem," said Hermione as Lavender followed the witch to the counter at the back of the shop. Hermione turned round and felt her jaw drop.  
  
She had never seen so many dresses in her entire life. Every row was filled with dresses of every size, shape, material and colour. They were all simply stunning (although the tiny black leather mini dress in the corner didn't take to her fancy at all.) Hermione began to feel worried, there was so many to choose from and she didn't come in looking for anything in particular.  
  
After five minutes of wondering round and looking lost, Lavender came back holding a large bag with her dress inside.  
  
"Find anything?" she asked.  
  
"No," Hermione said glumly. "There are so many to choose from I just have no idea where to begin."  
  
"Why don't we just ask someone?" said Lavender and before Hermione could answer. Lavender turned and went to look for someone. She came back a minute later with a witch dressed in black who didn't look very much older than her and Lavender. Actually she was quite the opposite from the witch who first served them as she came in. She was tall with medium length blonde air and hazel eyes. However she too was wearing a measuring tape around her neck.  
  
"Hi, I'm Christine. I understand you are looking for some new dress robes. Any occasion in particular?"  
  
"Yes, there is a summer ball at Hogwarts tonight," answered Hermione.  
  
"Oh yes of course. I used to love them when I was at Hogwarts. I just left three years ago and I got a job here so I was still close to it. Why don't you follow me to the dressing room and give me some ideas on the kind of dress you would like and I will see what we have?"  
  
"That would be great thanks!" Hermione and Lavender followed Christine into the large female dressing room and they sat down. Christine took out a piece of parchment an a bright purple quill and laid them both on the counter next to her.  
  
"So fire away. What kind of dress would you like?"  
  
Hermione thought about it for a moment but nothing really jumped out at her. "Em well...I don't really know apart from I don't want something too bold that I stick out like a sore thumb. A pastel shade would be nice I think. What else....oh yeah and I don't want it to be too revealing at all."  
  
Christine nodded. "Okay then, could you stand up please while I take your measurements?"  
  
Hermione stood up and Christine wrapped a tape around her. Hermione saw that as she spoke her measurements, the purple quill in the corner was writing them down on the piece of parchment. "Why don't you tell me your favourite colour?"  
  
"Well........blue. My last robes were periwinkle blue so I would like something different preferably like a pale almost baby blue."  
  
"Ahh okay then I will see what I can do," said Christine.  
  
"Thanks," said Hermione as she sat down next to Lavender. Then she suddenly remembered something and began to blush. "Oh and Christine, eh......well I really want this to be special because I er....haveadateandIreallywanthimtonoticeme." said Hermione, the last part in a rush. She was now blushing so hard that she could feel the heat coming from her cheeks.  
  
Hermione was astonished to find that Christine had understood everything that Hermione had said and was smiling broadly. "Oh I see, well I am sure that he will like you in whatever you wear," she winked at Hermione and turned away.  
  
Hermione turned to Lavender. "So what is your dress like?"  
  
Lavender smirked. "You will have to wait and see," she giggled.  
  
Christine returned sooner than they both expected. She was carrying three bags. "Don't worry there are more than three but I thought I would bring them in three at a time. Okay then, here is the first one. Tell me what you think."  
  
She opened the bag to reveal a blue, long sleeved crushed velvet dress. It was nice but Hermione had her doubts.  
  
"Well it's nice but I think the colour is too bold for me and the long sleeves make it look heavy for a summer ball. It would be perfect for the Yule ball at Christmas." She turned to Lavender who was nodding in agreement.  
  
"I understand," said Christine as she placed the dress back inside the bag and on the rail opposite her. "That's handy actually as the other two have not got long sleeves and are a lighter shade of blue than this. Well here is the second one."  
  
The second was a lighter blue. It was very close to the periwinkle of her old dress which was a shame. It had ¾ length sleeves and a wide white collar. It reminded her of the dress worn at the end of Disney's Sleeping Beauty.  
  
"I like this one but the colour is very similar to my old dress robes and I wanted something different. But can I keep this aside just incase?"  
  
"Sure no problem," said Christine. "Right now this is the third."  
  
This went on for another fifteen minutes. Hermione was surprised that Lavender didn't get bored but she seemed to be enjoying herself very much. Hermione knew that Lavender wanted to be a robe maker like Christine when she left Hogwarts so this was giving her great experience.  
  
Hermione was given another ten dresses. Some modern and some that looked like they would fit in well at a medieval style party. There were about six she liked enough that she tied on but none really looked great on her in her opinion. Some looked better on the rail than on her and some felt quite uncomfortable. She was beginning to feel desperate and worried again. By now the dressing room was quite busy with other girls trying on robes and their boyfriends sitting in the corner looking extremely bored. Christine was trying to reassure her.  
  
"Don't worry honey it used to take me ages before I found my dress. In fact if you find one within the next ten minutes you will be one of our quickest female customers!"  
  
This cheered Hermione up a lot as she handed Christine back yet another dress (too sluty).  
  
"Now the other main colour for this dress is white but it still fits your description. Honest!"  
  
Christine opened the dress to reveal one of the most beautiful dresses Hermione has ever seen. She saw Lavender's jaw drop. It looked more like a top and skirt than an actual dress. The top was a lace up corset with no sleeves. It was white with a pale blue embroidered flowers on it so it did looked more blue than white. The blue thread had a hint of glitter in it so it shined beautifully in the light. The bottom half was a long skirt made of a very floaty pale blue silk material. It too shimmered in the light.  
  
Hermione was lost for words. "It is amazing," was all she managed to say. She put her hands over her mouth and Christine laughed.  
  
"I thought I would save the best for last!" she laughed. She handed the dress to Hermione. "Here try it on!"  
  
Hermione emerged five minutes later (Lavender had to help her lace up the corset) and looked in the mirror. Unlike other corsets, it wasn't too tight on her although it was tight enough so it hugged her figure very well and she looked like she had a smaller waist. It even emphasised her bust though not too much so she didn't look too sluty. The bottom half didn't hug her figure at all. It flowed down her legs from her waist and rested just at her ankles. When Hermione took a few steps, she looked like she was gliding across the floor, even floating. Lavender was squealing and jumping yup and down like a baby girl.  
  
"Hermione you look stunning!"  
  
Hermione smiled and paced up and down the changing rooms. On her way, she saw some of the boys take a glance at her while their girlfriends were not looking. This made Hermione blush. One boy had his jaw dropped and his friend had to snap him out of it before his girlfriend noticed. But it wasn't his opinion that she wanted, it was Harry's. She couldn't wait show him tonight.  
  
"This is perfect I'll take it. Thank you so much Christine."  
  
"Anytime Miss eh.......?"  
  
"Hermione Granger," she answered.  
  
"Hermione Granger?! Wow aren't you like one of the smartest students in your year?"  
  
"She is!" Lavender interrupted which made Hermione blush yet again.  
  
"My sister talks about you. She is in your year - Hannah Abbot."  
  
"Oh yeah we know her" said Hermione and Lavender together.  
  
"Well tell her I said hi," said Christine as she gave Hermione her change. "Good luck tonight. I'm sure you will both knock em' dead!"  
  
They both let out a small giggle. "Thanks!" they both said as they headed out of the shop.  
  
Hermione was so thrilled about her dress that she couldn't keep her excitement in. She turned round and gave Lavender a huge hug.  
  
"Lavender thanks so much for helping me you're the best!"  
  
"No problem," said Lavender struggling to breathe as Hermione was squeezing her so tightly. She finally let go of her. "Hey, we still have some time to kill. Why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks for a few butterbeers and then we can go back to Hogwarts and get ready?"  
  
"Sounds perfect," said Hermione through a huge smile.  
  
The two girls giggled, linked arms and strolled down the street, both VERY satisfied with their purchases.

A/N WOW! Long chapter lol. I hope you like that design for Hermione's dress. I thought about it for ages. Anyway chapter six will be here soon. Until then r/r please!!!  
  
Stephy xx


	6. What have we got here?

Hello Im back yay I hope I haven't kept you waiting long but I have been em... busy lol  
  
Busy I mean with this HP cast interview I downloaded. It was on a British kid's TV show called "Ministry of Mayhem" which for those who don't kno it's a Saturday morning show with cartoons, live music performances, games and celeb guests etc!  
  
Anywhoo, one of the presenters is a real magician and he interviewed Dan, Rupert and Emma separately and it was one of the funniest interviews I have ever seen!!!!!!  
  
Highlights included when he showed Rupert a card trick which made a picture of a web appear on a playing card then Rupert turned his hand and there was a rubber spider on it! He freaked out!! A shame really, but funny!  
  
Then with Dan he gave him a small paper envelope which had "rattlesnake eggs" in it. Dan seemed really interested and when he opened it the bag began to shake and make rattlesnake noises and he got such a fright but after realising it was a joke he thought it was fantastic!! The presenter told Dan to show it to Rupert and Emma and Dan said "Emma will FREAK it will be great!!" A friend of mine actually has this and unfortunately I was the victim lol. Basically it's a rubber band thingy which u twist round lots of times and place it inside the envelope and hold tight. When some1 opens it, it will unwind and bang against the paper so it sounds like a rattlesnake. Forget Emma. I FREAKED OUT!  
  
With Emma the presenter asked her to punch him like she did to Malfoy. After ages of sayin are you sure she eventually did then the presenter spat out some teeth and his nose started to bleed. It was clearly a joke but Emma got very scared LOL!  
  
The interview ended with the presenter askin Dan to do an air guitar impression. Dan reluctantly had a go. So "the darkness" came on and he did. Now, depending on what kind of mood you are in and whether u like rock, Dan either looked really cool or really stupid. I was a bit of both. He was probably better than me but I was still cryin with laughter! His face was a picture and then to top it off he started kinda head-bangin! CLASSIC!  
  
Sorry but I had to tell you about it. To find it just go 2 google and search Hp cast on Ministry of Mayhem or something like that and I'm sure u will find it. Tell me if you do! There is other stuff in it 2 but I really need 2 get on with the story!!!  
  
This is chapter 6 - when things finally begin to heat up lol and I don't mean with Harry and Hermione. So enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine only the plot and Hannah Abbot's sister Christine form the last chapter! YAY! Oh and the other woman in the robes shop hee hee!  
  
**Chapter 6  
**  
Hermione and Lavender were sitting in a corner in the Three Broomsticks, each holding a large tankard of butterbeer. Shortly after they arrived they were joined by Parvati and Seamus who were holding hands. Hermione sat and stared at them for a brief minute and thought to herself: 'I hope that is me and Harry one day!'  
  
However Hermione was only half listening to their conversation. Every now and then she would nod her head in agreement and mutter the odd "Yeah" and giggle every so often so the others didn't get suspicious. Like so many times before, her mind drifted back to Harry. She kinda felt guilty about the fact that Harry had done so much for her this morning and she hadn't done anything in return. All day she had been debating in her mind about whether to admit her feelings to him tonight. A part of her was thinking 'why not?' and 'tonight is the perfect night anyway, it's your first date' however she couldn't ignore the other side which was saying 'what if he doesn't think of you like that?' and 'what if it ruins your friendship?'. She hated this! It was like having the devil and angel sides of your conscience on your shoulders like in so many muggle cartoons she had saw. She knew that she needed more time to think about this before tonight and also remembering that she also had one more thing she needed to do, she grabbed her chance.  
  
"Listen guys," said Hermione loudly so to catch their attention. "I just remembered something I have to do before tonight so I'm just going to head back to the castle."  
  
"Hermione the only homework we have his weekend is potions and I'm 100% certain that you have already done that," said Seamus.  
  
"Correct Seamus I have already done it and this actually has nothing to do with homework!"  
  
Seamus gasped in utter horror and pretended to faint while the girls were giggling uncontrollably at him. They too looked quite surprised.  
  
Hermione sighed impatiently. "Well see you later." She grabbed her bag with her dress inside and headed back to the castle as quickly as she could.  
  
-------------------  
  
Cho Chang, a seventh-year Ravenclaw student was making her way from the Grounds back to the castle. She had been secretly spying on the Gryffindor Quidditch team however she quickly gave up as she couldn't hear a thing they were saying and she couldn't really get the best view without being caught. She was still Seeker for the Ravenclaw team and she was determined to prove to everyone that she could win....and beat Harry Potter. Even though their break-up last year was mutual, she couldn't help but feel angry with him about it. She was angry about the fact that in her opinion, Harry didn't respect the fact that she was still grieving over Cedric and that he showed no real commitment towards their relationship at all. Despite all of this, she would sometimes feel that she would like to go out with him again. He is "The-Boy-Who-Lived" after all and quite wealthy not to mention handsome! Any girl would be crazy to ignore all of that!  
  
Ever since their break-up, rumours were spreading around the castle like wildfire that Harry secretly liked Hermione although she couldn't think of a reason why. Sure, Hermione was pretty enough to pass most standards but she was way too smart and besides, it was believed that Hermione liked Ron. Cho's friends detected a slight hint of jealousy which she immediately denied. She was just going to wait and see if Harry had a date tonight. That would amuse her. She was pretty certain that Harry wouldn't have had the guts to ask a girl to go.  
  
Because she was so deeply in thought, she didn't notice a small creature approaching her quite quickly until it collided into her leg.  
  
"OW!" said Cho, rubbing her leg. She looked down to see a small house elf carrying the biggest basket of laundry she had ever seen. She was amazed by how it could carry it. Many items of clothing were now scattered across the grass.  
  
"Oh oh oh Dobby is so sorry Miss! Dobby should be more careful in future. Bad Dobby!" Before Cho could do anything, the house elf was banging its head off of the ground.  
  
"Hey hey hey stop that!" The house elf slowly lifted its head up although it was still sobbing.  
  
Cho always had a soft spot for the house elves. Her parents employed one when she was 8 and it had always been particularly nice to her. She even told it some secrets that even her parents didn't know about.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked as she started to help the elf pick up the laundry.  
  
"Well Dobby is most busy today Miss. Dobby must finish this washing and send a note to Mr Potter before having to cook the feast for the ball," said Dobby through several sniffs.  
  
"A note to Harry?" she asked eagerly.  
  
Dobby realised what he had just said and gasped in horror. "OH Dobby shouldn't have said that oh no!!!!"  
  
Cho saw the house elf lie down on the ground again but before it could start hitting himself. Cho grabbed its arm.  
  
"Don't worry I promise I wont tell anyone....actually...I know that Harry will be at the Quidditch Stadium right now and that's where I'm going so I can give it to Harry if you want."  
  
"Oh no Dobby appreciates the kind offer but Dobby really mustn't it would be-"  
  
"It is no problem honestly," she interrupted. "Besides some of the house elves in the kitchen know me so you can trust me. I'm Cho, a good friend of Harry's."  
  
Dobby couldn't help but notice the kindness in the girl's eyes. Most of the students didn't care for the elves. Even though he said hello to many (and he knew he shouldn't), very few said hello back. None of the Slytherins did.  
  
"Thank you Miss. Dobby feels most grateful. If you could just tell Harry Potter Sir that you got the note from me?"  
  
"No problem at all, goodbye!" She began to walk towards the grounds but as soon as she was out of the elf's sight, she opened the note and read it.  
  
------------------ (meanwhile at the quidditch stadium)  
  
The Gryffindor Quidditch team were sitting in a classroom next to the changing room (A/N u kno the one I mean – the one in COS?!) reviewing the tactics that they had went through that day. Harry was standing in front of the rest of the team and waving his wand across the blackboard which showed diagrams of the moves.  
  
"So is everyone clear on this?" asked Harry as he pointed to the very complicated diagram.  
  
There were several murmurs of "yes" among the team and some even had enough energy to nod their head. Ron however, looked like he was in a huge day-dream. Either that or he could sleep with his eyes open. Realising that he won't get anything else from them, Harry decided to call it a day.  
  
"Okay then well done everyone that's all for today." said Harry.  
  
Then it was as if all of a sudden, the team had life in them again as they all jumped from their seats and raced for the changing rooms. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. 'Typical' he thought.  
  
"Wait a minute!" he shouted. "We are going to have one more practice on Friday before the final but without boasting I think we have a great chance of beating Ravenclaw and we will take the Quidditch cup back to the Gryffindor Common Room where it belongs!"  
  
The changing rooms erupted with cheers and weird hooting coming from Ron. Harry turned to him.  
  
"Oh and Ron could you ask Ginny if she is completely certain about what we went through today and if she isn't then-"  
  
"- then she can double check with you tomorrow!" said Ron, finishing the sentence. "I know mate and stop worrying! Uh-oh I better hurry up Lavender will kill me if I'm late tonight."  
  
"Yeah look sorry Ron. I need to go to Hogsmeade before the shops shut. There is something I have to do." Harry finished buttoning up his shirt and grabbed the rest of his things. "See you."  
  
"Yeah see you," replied Ron. As he watched Harry brake into a run, he suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Hey Harry has Hermione gave you an answer..." however by that time Harry was too far away to hear him."...oh never mind." With a huge yawn, Ron headed towards the showers.  
  
--------------------  
  
Cho finished reading through the letter three times and re folded it. She couldn't believe it. Firstly that Harry and Hermione had some sort of fight and secondly that Harry had actually got the guts to ask her to the ball.  
  
"Well THIS is interesting," she said to herself.  
  
Again she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice someone sneak up behind her until he breathed into her ear. "So what have you got there?"  
  
A/N AAAAH I kno I am sorry but this has actually turned out to be the perfect spot to close this chapter. But I promise that you will find out who it is at the very beginning of chapter 7! Until then r/r and no flamers please. THANX!!  
  
Stephy xx 


	7. Shattered to pieces?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Only the plot and various other Harry Potter merchandise which I proudly own! Hee hee! Hats off to JK Rowling!

So here is chapter 7. Because I started school today (argh!!) I will be getting loadsa homework but hopefully I will be able to update every weekend or so!

**Chapter 7**

Cho snapped out of her thoughts and jumped round to see Draco Malfoy staring at her with a large smirk on his face. Before she could say anything, Draco pulled her in for a passionate kiss which Cho quickly returned. Due to lack of oxygen, they soon broke apart.

"So," said Malfoy. "What have you got there then?"

"Oh nothing babe. Just a note to Harry from Granger," she replied.

Draco's eyes lit up. "Oh really?" he smirked. "What does it say then?"

However, instead of showing Draco the letter, Cho placed it in her robe pocket. Draco looked at her and he seemed quite angry.

"Oh don't worry you'll probably find out soon enough. Anyway I need to give it to him. See you tonight!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning round and running towards the castle.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Draco. "Isn't Potter at Quidditch practice?"

"Yeah, but...I want to get ready for the ball first then give it to him." Cho winked at him and continued running towards the castle, leaving Draco standing there completely confused, but very interested at the same time.

-----------------

Hermione was sitting alone in the girl's dormitory enjoying some quiet time as soon the place would be crammed with girls getting ready for the ball. It wasn't often that she got the dormitory all to herself so she took the time to finish last minute errands and finish her surprise for Harry. She couldn't wait for tonight, she knew in her heart that she would remember it for the rest of her life. She just couldn't get it out of her head, that there was a possibility that she and Harry may end up leaving the ball as more than just friends. It was something that she had been dreaming about for ages and she had always believed that that was how it would stay...just a dream.

She glanced over at her bedside table where there was a photo frame. Inside it was a picture of her, Harry and Ron. It was taken in Grimmauld place during their summer before fifth year. Sirius had held a belated surprise birthday party for Harry to make up for all the birthdays he had missed. Both Harry and Ron had their arms round Hermione (who was in the middle) and all three of them were smiling. She noticed that Harry was laughing in the picture. She missed that laugh so much. She hadn't seen him properly happy in such a long time that it was just a distant memory now. Although she had seen him smile a lot since them, she knew that most of them were just for show. Maybe...just maybe that could change tonight.

When she had finished her present for Harry she went in for a shower and washed her hair. Just as she came out of the shower she heard lots of high-pitched giggles coming from outside the dormitory. She instantly knew who it was. The door opened and Parvati, Lavender, Ginny and (to Hermione's surprise) a few other fourth and fifth years entered carrying dozens of shopping bags between them. Ginny looked utterly exhausted. She kicked her shoes off and collapsed onto Hermione's freshly made bed.

"Ginny!" shouted Hermione angrily. Ginny didn't even answer her. Hermione sighed impatiently and walked over to Lavender.

"Eh I thought you were only inviting a COUPLE of friends?"

"Yeah but then I thought how cool it would be if we all came up and had a party before the ball. How about it? It will be so much fun!!"

Hermione groaned and decided to make a start on her hair. Tonight was going to be a very long night!

---------------

It was quarter to seven and Harry was sitting on his bed in his dormitory in his dress robes waiting for Hermione. He was holding a single white rose in his hand for Hermione. By now he was a nervous wreck and he was surprised that Ron didn't notice that his hands were shaking. Harry managed to kick the rest of the guys out of the room apart from Ron who was leaving in five minutes to meet Lavender.

"So are you nervous?" asked Ron.

"A bit actually and I don't know why. It's only Hermione and I don't even know if she is coming or not."

"I'm telling you she is," said Ron. He too was holding a rose, only it was red for Lavender. "Besides she wouldn't stand you up like this if she wasn't going with you. She would have told you earlier."

This put Harry at ease a little. "Yeah I guess you're right," said Harry.

After a few moments of silence there was a knock at the door. Harry jumped off of his bed, checked himself one last time in the mirror and cleared his throat. "Come in."

But it wasn't Hermione who was at the door. It wasn't even a Gryffindor. It was Cho Chang.

Harry only just managed to stop his jaw from dropping. Of course he no longer had feelings for her but he couldn't help but stare. She looked stunning in a long blood red dress which didn't leave a lot to the imagination. It was very low cut and flowed all the way down her legs where there was a big split at the side up to her thigh. She was also wearing long black gloves which matched the colour of her hair which was poker straight down her back. He glanced nervously at Ron who was also staring but he was doing a worse job at covering it up just like he did for Fleur. His mouth was partially open and the red rose was on the floor. And it was him who had a girlfriend!!

Harry was trying to think of something to say. _'Come on say something you moron!'_ But before he made a complete fool of himself (to his relief), Ron broke the silence.

"H...h.....how d-did you get in here?" he stuttered.

Cho flipped her hair back behind her shoulders and smiled innocently "I asked one of the younger Gryffindors. When I told him I had an important message for Harry he gladly let me in. Colin I think he said his name was."

"You have a message for me?" Harry asked confused.

"Mmm-hmm," said Cho. She walked up towards Harry and sat down very close to him on the bed, placing her cloak behind her. Harry backed away slightly. He was trying his hardest to only look at her face but being male, this was difficult and Cho wasn't exactly helping either.

"One of the house elves asked me to give this to you," she said as she took a piece of parchment out of the pocket in her robe. "It's from Hermione."

-----------------

Meanwhile in the girl's dorms, Hermione was trying to fix her hair but Lavender was fussing over it. Lavender had just charmed her hair so that it was straight but she wasn't too happy with it.

"No no leave it as it is it's gorgeous!" said Lavender who had her hair fixed up with a few strands at the front, framing her face.

"I just want to put a few curls in it that's all," said Hermione. She muttered a spell which scattered a few neat curls and ringlets in her hair. She finished it off with some silver glitter spray. "Well?" she said to Lavender.

Lavender crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine you were right it does look nice," she said. "I'm gonna put my dress on. I'll be back in a minute."

Lavender went into the bathroom with her dress and Hermione started to put a little make-up on. She wasn't terribly fond of it even though her mum always bought her a few bits and pieces at Christmas. Deciding against foundation, she blended light blue and silver eyeshadow on her eyelids and put on some mascara, a little blusher on her cheeks and some pink lip gloss. She had finished just as Lavender came in wearing her dress. Living up to her name, it was a lavender, spaghetti strapped dress. The bottom layer was white silk and the top was made of a thinner Lavender material which was decorated with a dusting of silver glitter. The dress ended just below her knees and she matched it by wearing strapped sandles of the same colour.

"Awww Lavender you look gorgeous!" said Hermione. The rest off the girls smiled and nodded in agreement. "Ron's face will be a picture!"

Lavender giggled and felt herself blushing at that comment. "Thanks. Now go and get your dress on we have to leave soon. GO!"

Hermione laughed at how serious Lavender was. She quickly grabbed her dress and ran into the bathroom to get changed. Five minutes later she came out fully dressed. As well as the dress she had a white shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She was also wearing a white ribbon chocker with a diamante heart in the middle and a silver t-bar heart bracelet which Harry had got her for her 16th birthday. Every girl in the room was staring at her and some even awed.

"You look absolutely beautiful!" said Lavender. "If Harry doesn't notice you in this then there must be something seriously wrong with him."

Hermione smiled at her. "Come on then, we don't want to be late."

Hermione grabbed her present for Harry and left the dormitory with Lavender by her side. "You know I still can't believe that you are going with Harry, I haven't seen you this happy in ages. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Lavender. You're very lucky to have Ron you know."

"Even though he is a bit of an idiot sometimes," added Lavender

Both girls giggled at this comment. When they reached the portrait, Lavender turned to Hermione.

"I'm meeting Ron at the Entrance Hall so I'll see you soon!" She gave her friend a big hug. "Good luck honey!"

"Thank you," said Hermione. She watched Lavender skip through the portrait before going back up the stairs, this time, heading to the boy's dormitory. She stopped outside the door and took a minute to fix out the creases in her dress (even though there wasn't any).

Finally, she took a deep breath and opened the door quietly.

However she viewed something she did not expect, a sight that she knew would haunt her for the rest of her life.

There, right in front of her were Harry and Cho, lying on a bed, snogging each other senseless. The top buttons of Harry's shirt were undone and the straps of Cho's dress had fallen off her shoulders. Harry had his eyes shut and his hands were roaming all over Cho's body.

It hit Hermione like a knife stabbing painfully to her heart, or what was left of it. Right there, exactly at that moment, she felt her heart break to pieces. She was frozen on the spot, unable to find the energy to move. She let out the smallest sob possible but that sob was loud enough for Harry to hear. He opened his eyes and jumped at the sight of Hermione. He had never looked so shocked in his life.

"H-h-hermione i-it's n-not-"

"Oh I know exactly what it looks like," she spat as she threw Harry's present to the floor. It landed just infront of Harry and Cho. Cho just looked at her impatiently, like she was waiting for her to leave so she and Harry could continue. She leaned in for another kiss but Hermione looked away, unable to watch.

She decided just to leave them to it. She wanted Harry to be happy after all.

She wanted to appear strong in front of them, but that proved to be very difficult. Giving up, she broke down in tears. "I d-d-didn't mean t-to inter-r-rupt anything. I'm.... j-just gonna...go."

Ignoring Harry's calls and avoiding his gaze she spun around and ran as fast as she could out of the dormitory, not knowing where she was going but also, not caring.

"HERMIONE!" shouted Harry. No response came. He wrestled himself free from Cho's grasp and ran towards the door but he nearly tripped up on an object on the floor. He turned round to see what it was that Hermione had thrown.

It was a book.

Ignoring Cho, who was sitting on the bed waiting for him, he picked up the book and sat down on one of the chairs. The cover was made of lack leather and in gold letters were the words _'Memories-Sirius Black' _and there was a picture of a dog underneath. Harry opened the book and viewed the first page where there was a picture of Sirius and below it, a message in beautiful handwriting – Hermione's.

_Sirius Black (Padfoot)_

_A noble man, friend and Godfather._

__

_Goodbye may seem forever_

_Farewell is like the end_

_But in my heart is a memory_

_And there you'll always be_

Harry turned the page and noticed that the book was actually a photo album. It was filled with pictures of Sirius beginning with pictures of Sirius as a boy at Hogwarts with his best friends James and Remus (Hermione had cut Peter out) and ending with pictures of him with Harry at Grimmauld Place.

Harry was speechless. It was amazing, unlike anything anyone had ever given to him. Hermione had done all of this and went to all this effort just for him. Then he remembered. She looked breathtaking, like an angel. An angel that (by the look on Hermione's face) had been painfully stabbed in the back.

"_What. Have. I. Done.?"_ he whispered.

And just like the previous night a single tear ran down his cheek.

A/N: I was nearly crying when I wrote that! The poem is actually the chorus of a song fro the Disney Movie "The Fox and the Hound" It is one of the saddest Disney movies ever but of course, the ending is happy!

Anyway the next chapter is gonna show what happened between Harry and Cho before Hermione came in. Basically from Harry's point of view instead. It will probably start just after when Cho said 'it's from Hermione'. If you're not sure of what I mean then reading the next chapter will hopefully clear it up! In the mean time please please review! I love every single one but please no flames! Until next time!

Stephy xx

.


	8. The Truth

Disclaimer : I own nothing only the plot

**Chapter 8**

_(Chapter 7)_

"_You have a message for me?" Harry asked confused._

"_Mmm-hmm," said Cho. She walked up towards Harry and sat down very close to him on the bed, placing her cloak behind her. Harry backed away slightly. He was trying his hardest to only look at her face but being male, this was difficult and Cho wasn't exactly helping either._

"_One of the house elves asked me to give this to you," she said as she took a piece of parchment out of the pocket in her robe. "It's from Hermione."_

Harry gave Cho a questioning look. He wasn't sure what to say to her. He looked over at Ron for support but he was just gaping at her, muttering words that sounded awfully like _'I've got a girlfriend. I've got a girlfriend!'_

He knew that the note was probably Hermione's answer but he was confused as to why Cho had it and why Dobby couldn't have given it to Harry himself. He looked up at Cho's face. She was looking down at the note in Harry's hands and she looked genuinely interested in what the note said.

Harry was about to open the note but there was something that he needed to ask Cho first. "Eh I don't mean to be rude but why did the house elf give it to you?"

Cho tore her eyes away from the note and smiled at Harry. "Sorry I should have said. He told me that he was very busy with chores. It was a shame really, he looked a real mess."

"Oh, right ok," said Harry. Cho did have a point he thought. He knew that Dobby sometimes did too much work for him to handle. However Ron didn't look convinced at all, he was looking suspiciously at her (though still with his mouth open) as if he didn't believe her.

Harry suddenly remembered the unopened note that was in his hands. The note that he had been waiting all day for - Hermione's answer! On the front it said Harry in her neat handwriting. He could recognise that writing anywhere. He quickly tore open the note and read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm glad to hear that you feel terrible about what happened last night. You deserve it but I certainly didn't!!_

_How dare you shout at me like that! I was only trying to help, you know. Now I wish that I had never bothered._

_And another thing, will you stop going on about Sirius. I'm sorry that he's dead and everything but I've had enough of you being miserable every single bloody day. You have to forget him and get on with your life!_

_You really hurt me Harry, I hope you know that. No, I don't accept your apology. It will take a lot more than that to rebuild our friendship._

_Also I can't believe that you thought I would go to the ball with you after this! Sorry but go find a girl who will actually put up with you being miserable every day!_

_Hermione_

_P.S oh yeah and thanks for the flowers and breakfast._

Harry had to read the letter twice again before it finally sunk in. He was heartbroken. He couldn't believe how horrible Hermione was. It was certainly not like her, a bit too unlike her. '_But then again I really did hurt her.'_ he thought. _'She was just angrier than I had thought.'_

Harry slid down to the floor, put his head between his knees and stared at his feet. He was trying desperately not to cry in front of Ron and Cho. After about a minute he felt a hand gently caress his shoulder. He looked up to see Cho staring sympathetically at him.

"Are you ok Harry? What did the note say?"

"It's...all....my...fault," sobbed Harry just loud enough for them to hear. He no longer had the energy to speak. With a final glance at the note, he threw it away as hard as he could. Being so light, it didn't travel very far. It landed just in front of Ron who picked it up.

"Did she say no then?" asked Ron. Harry didn't answer. Instead Ron began to read the note himself. "Bloody hell Harry what happened?"

"Does it matter now? I've lost her." Harry whipped his head back and banged his head against the bed pole in both anger and sadness. He soon wished that he hadn't thought because he now had a throbbing pain in his head to deal with also.

"Why don't I get you a glass of water?" asked Cho. Harry nodded and she went into the bathroom.

Ron got up from the chair and stood next to Harry. He waited until Cho was completely out of sight to speak. "This just doesn't sound like Hermione at all. She would never say stuff like that about Sirius!"

Harry didn't even bother to look at Ron. He spoke but still stared at the floor. "Yeah well you should have seen her last night. I really hurt her Ron. I'm such an idiot."

Ron didn't know what to say. He went to sit down next to Harry but Harry shook his head to stop him.

"No it's ok Ron. You go and get Lavender,"

"No Harry I can stay it's still early-"

"Just go Ron," said Harry, just loud enough for Ron to hear. "go away". Still Ron didn't move. "GO AWAY!" (A/N Think of Ewan McGregor in Moulin Rouge! Lol)

Ron stood shocked at Harry's sudden outburst. Deciding not to argue, he left to find Lavender and Hermione. To him, this didn't seem right at all.

Just as Ron had left Cho came back holding the glass of water. Harry got up and sat on the bed. Cho sat down next down to him and handed him the water.

"Thanks," he muttered. Harry took a sip of water and he could feel the ice cold liquid slide down his throat. It didn't really make him feel better at all. He was already feeling cold inside about what Hermione had said.

"Look Cho I don't want you to miss the ball, you can go if you want,"

"Harry don't be stupid, I'm not gonna leave you. Besides I don't have a date, I broke up with my boyfriend last week," said Cho.

"Oh, sorry," said Harry.

"Don't worry," said Cho "I'd rather be here with you than at the ball. So I'm guessing that the note was bad news?"

"You could say that," said Harry.

Cho twisted herself round so she was directly facing him. She got herself into a position where she was comfortable "Well spill,"

Harry wasn't sure about if he should tell Cho about everything but then...she has probably already saw enough for her to guess.

So Harry told her everything, from him hitting Hermione to what was exactly in her note. By the end of it, Harry was surprised to see that Cho was almost in tears.

"I just can't believe that she expects me to forget Sirius. He was the closet thing to a parent that I ever had."

"I'm just so shocked that Hermione said all those horrible things. That is just not acceptable, especially all that you have been through," said Cho.

Even though Harry appreciated what Cho was doing, he couldn't help but notice how nice she was being. Ever since that had broke up, she had been very distant with him, and they rarely spoke. Harry decided to forget this, he was just glad to have someone to talk to.

Nobody had spoke for a while but then, almost out of the blue, Cho had pulled him into a tight embrace. Harry felt a bit uncomfortable at first, considering the history between them but he felt better knowing that somebody actually cared.

"I'm so sorry Harry," said Cho. "But it isn't your fault. You apologised to Hermione and she did the stupid thing not to forgive you. She has chosen not to be your friend so it's her loss."

Harry didn't answer her but she could hear his fait sobs. She placed her hand under his chin and lifted his head up. His green eyes were glazed with tears, not wanting to escape. "Listen to me; it's her that should be more upset. She has just lost a great person as a friend. I mean, who says that she won't be horrible to you again."

Harry seriously doubted if Hermione would ever do that to him again but ........ it wasn't as if she was going to forget what he did to her in a hurry. "But I'm really gonna miss her," said Harry. "I...I......." the word 'love just couldn't escape his mouth somehow. "I really cared for her."

"She doesn't deserve you Harry. You deserve someone who respects you" Cho placed her hand on Harry's leg. "Someone who would always be there for you," she placed her other hand on his cheek. "Someone who loves you."

"You know Harry, I wish that we had never broke up. I'm sorry about everything with Cedric but I have never stopped caring for you."

Harry was completely lost for words. Sure he still liked Cho, but not in a romantic way....he thought.

Cho began to lean in to Harry. Harry leaned back as far as he could but eventually Cho caught up with him. She placed her lips on his - gentle and first, but soon much more passionate.

Harry was surprised at himself to find that he was kissing her back. He knew that this was wrong and something was lurking in the back of his mind saying that something wasn't exactly right but his emotions were soon taking over. What was the harm? Hermione obviously no longer cared for him and like she had said in the letter, he should get on with his life.

He felt himself being pushed back until he found himself lying on the bed with Cho lying on top of him. Desperate for air, Cho broke the kiss, looked down at Harry and smiled, her lipstick a mess.

"Don't worry Harry, everything's going to be OK. You don't need her." She leaned in again for another kiss.

"Harry thought about what Cho had said. He didn't need Hermione? But Harry then thought of all the times that Hermione had been there for him, had helped him. There were too many to count. Then he realised, he DID need Hermione and he wasn't going to lose her without putting up a brave fight.

But there was one small problem. Cho was lying on top of him kissing him. Harry couldn't deny that he was enjoying the kiss but that didn't exactly mean that it was right.

Harry then felt Cho unbuttoning his shirt. Now she had gone too far. Harry tried placing his hands on her to pull her away but she was surprisingly strong.

The longer the kiss lasted, the worse Harry was feeling. He thought he heard the door open but Cho placed her hand by the side of his head so he couldn't turn to see. As Harry felt yet another of his shirt button open he heard a faint sob, a familiar sob. And Cho had heard it too because she stopped what she was doing and looked behind. Harry strained his head to the left to see what was going on.

And there, standing right before was both the most frightening and beautiful sight he had ever seen.

There she was, Hermione Granger, the love of his life, standing rigid by the door, looking as if she had just witnessed her own death.

To Harry, she looked like an angel. Words couldn't describe her beauty, she took his breath away. The dress she was wearing was stunning, it hugged her in all the right places, it was just........perfect. And her hair looked like silk. He noticed that in her hair, was one of the white roses that Harry had gave her earlier that day. The glitter in the dress and in her hair dazzled in the candlelight.

He could feel his heart racing, even missing a few beats but he also felt as if his own soul had been sucked out by the dementors. The look on Hermione face, it was nothing compared to the previous night and Harry wished that he would never have to see it again. But this...was lots worse, and Harry never thought that was possible.

"H-h-hermione i-it's n-not-"

"Oh I know exactly what it looks like," spat Hermione. She then threw a heavy object which Harry didn't recognise on the floor. It landed just in front of him and Cho. He looked up at Cho, trying to survey what Hermione was seeing. And it didn't look good at all - Cho was sitting on top of him, her hands firmly on his chest and the straps of her dress were down her arms. He than briefly looked at himself - his shirt was nearly half undone and he almost never realised that his hands were still on Cho's waist. He quickly removed them. Suddenly Cho turned to him. She was smiling and this made him angry. She leaned to kiss him again as if nothing had just happened. But as soon as her lips were on his, he pulled her away. He looked at Hermione who was staring down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

Harry heard her burst into tears. That sound was unbearable.

"I d-d-didn't mean t-to inter-r-rupt anything. I'm.... j-just gonna...go," said Hermione.

"Hermione, wait!" said Harry. However Hermione didn't listen. She spun around and ran out of the dormitory, still crying uncontrollably.

"HERMIONE!" shouted Harry. No response came. He wrestled himself free from Cho's grasp and ran towards the door but he nearly tripped up on the object on the floor. He turned round to see what it was that Hermione had thrown. It was a book. Ignoring Cho, who was sitting on the bed waiting for him, he picked up the book and sat down on one of the chairs. The cover was made of lack leather and in gold letters were the words _'Memories-Sirius Black' _and there was a picture of a dog underneath. Harry opened the book and viewed the first page where there was a picture of Sirius and below it, a message in beautiful handwriting – Hermione's.

Sirius Black (Padfoot)

A noble man, friend and Godfather.

Goodbye may seem forever

Farewell is like the end

But in my heart is a memory

And there you'll always be

Harry turned the page again and noticed that the book was actually a photo album. It was filled with pictures of Sirius beginning with pictures of Sirius as a boy at Hogwarts with his best friends James and Remus (Hermione had cut Peter out) and ending with pictures of him with Harry at Grimmauld Place.

Harry was speechless. It was amazing; unlike anything anyone had ever given to him. Hermione had done all of this and went to al this effort for him. Then he remembered. She looked breathtaking, like an angel. An angel that (by the look on Hermione's face) had been painfully stabbed in the back

"_What. Have. I. Done.?"_ he whispered.

And just like the previous night a single tear ran down his cheek.

He had never felt so guilty and confused in his life. Why had Hermione been there in the first place when she said she wasn't going to the ball with him? And also she looked really hurt even though Harry thought that she had fell out with him. And why had she made him a present like that if she was angry with him? It didn't make any sense at all.

"Aww are you ok Harry?" Cho approached him but Harry extended his arm as a gesture to stop her.

"Just leave me alone please," he whispered.

"Oh come on," said Cho impatiently "Don't let her ruin our evening," she said seductively.

Harry was quite shocked about how nasty Cho was. She didn't seem at all bothered about what had just happened. But he didn't care about her right now, he needed to find Hermione.

Harry stood up and walked over to the bed. He picked up Cho's cloak.

"I think that it's best that you just go," he said as he threw the cloak across the room to her. However a spare piece of parchment came out of one of the pockets and fluttered to the ground. On the front of parchment was the word _'Harry'_

Cho gasped and quickly ran towards Harry to get it. I was obviously something for him and by the way Cho was acting, it was also something that she didn't want him to see so he also ran to get. Harry managed to grab it first. He placed one hand on Cho's shoulder to hold her back and the other was holding the piece of parchment. He flipped it open and read it quickly.

_Dear Harry,_

_First of all thank you so much for the breakfast and the flowers. You really should not have done that. Oh and yes, the flowers are my favourite but how do you know that?_

_I have to admit that I was both shocked and angered about what you did. I really didn't think that I deserved it. But I read your letter and I have never felt so happy. It was beautiful thank you so so much. It means more to me than you will ever know and yes.... I DO forgive you._

_Also I accept your invitation to the ball. I would love to go with you. See you at seven then. I can't wait!_

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

Harry finished reading the note and turned to Cho who was looking extremely nervous.

"What's this?" asked Harry.

Cho stared at the ground and fidgeted with her left glove. "No idea."

Harry took a minute to think but then it finally dawned on him. This was Hermione's real note, she had forgiven him and she had accepted his invitation to the ball. That was why she was there and had looked so shocked. Now it all made sense! But then...who had wrote the fake note.

However unlike advanced potions, this didn't take him long to figure out.

"It was you who wrote that other note wasn't it?!"

Cho didn't answer for a while but then she lifted her head up and looked at him innocently. "I told you I don't know what you are talking about."

Harry was becoming angrier by the second. "I can't believe you! You knew how much Hermione means to me and now you try and tear us apart? You're unbelievable!"

"Thank you," said Cho.

Harry glared at her, if looks could kill, then Cho had suffered a fate much worse than death, even much worse than the dementor's kiss.

"Just get out!" shouted Harry.

"Fine!" shouted Cho. She grabbed her cloak from off of the ground. "But I tell you one thing Harry Potter. You and I both know who is better for you!"

"I agree with you there! I love Hermione!" shouted Harry.

Cho gasped. Harry loved Hermione? She had no idea about that. But that was the last straw for her. She spun round and marched towards the door. Just as she was about to leave she turned to Harry.

"You've had your chance Harry. Just don't come crying to me when Granger dumps you!"

And with that she slammed the door and walked down the stairs, smiling, and quite proud or herself.

Harry didn't see this though. As soon as Cho was out of sight, he had collapsed on his bed. He felt so dirty. Cho had used him and he was so stupid as to fall for her act. He had really done it this time. Hermione would never forgive him now..........but he had to try.

He jumped out of his bed and ran out of his dormitory. He had no idea what he was going to say to her but he wasn't thinking about that right now, the most important thing was to find her first. By the time he was down in the common room he wondered where to begin looking for her. Then he heard people laughing behind him. He spun round and noticed two third year Gryffindor girls come down the stairs.

"Do you know if Hermione Granger is up there?" he shouted at them.

He didn't mean to shout at them. They looked slightly hurt at his rudeness.

"I-im sorry I d-d-don't know she's n-not in our dorm," squeaked one of the girls.

"Oh, sorry," said Harry.

He thought that he would check her dorm first and without a second thought he began to run up the staircase towards the girl's dormitories. By the time he was halfway up, he heard a loud claxon noise – a noise that he had heard once before. Beneath his feet the stairs melted into a slide and soon he found himself at the bottom where he had started.

"Come on this is important!" shouted Harry, though he didn't know who to. He really needed to get up there but how? Then he had an idea. He took his wand out from his robes and pointed it in the direction of his dorm.

"_Accio_ firebolt!"

After a minute his firebolt came zooming down the other staircase and landed neatly at his feet. Quickly, he mounted the broom and kicked off the ground. Within no time, he was at the top of the stairs outside the girl's dormitory door. He opened the door and ran inside, praying that Hermione was there.


	9. This song is my sorry

A/N: Hey I'm back don't worry I haven't died. I've just been loaded with so much school work! I know many people use this excuse and a lot of people think it's a rubbish one but trust me it really is true!! If anyone would like 2 offer 2 do my homework for me please don't hesitate to contact me! But anyway I've made time for this and here is the result – chapter 9!

Disclaimer: All recognised hp characters belong to JK Rowling! Only the plot is mine.

**Chapter 9**

But Hermione wasn't in the girl's dorm; it was completely empty. Harry quickly scanned the room, looking for any clues as to where she was. He found nothing. Then he saw something which made his heart sink.

On Hermione's bedside table was a picture of him and her. Harry remembered it as Christmas last year. Ron had visited Charlie in Romania over Christmas but Hermione had stayed at Hogwarts to keep Harry company. In the picture they were standing in front of the large Christmas tree in the Great Hall. Harry's arm was around her shoulders and they were both waving frantically at the camera. Then out of nowhere a piece of mistletoe came hovering above their heads. Harry saw himself notice it and he gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled slightly as he saw Hermione blush.

He felt like killing himself there and now. He knew that he had totally blown it with her and his chances of making it up to her were really slim. But he had to try. He prayed that one day he would let him hold her like that again. He missed it so much already ...

Harry quickly snapped out of his gaze and ran into the fifth year girl's dormitory. If she wasn't there he would check the fourth year's room. He had to find her, even if he had to search the entire school.

--------------------------

Feeling extremely pleased with herself, Cho made her way to the Ball. She felt as if she had every right to be pleased - everything had seemed to fit perfectly: Hermione's timing and her and Harry's reactions. Of course it would have been better if Harry hadn't seen the real note but the important thing was that the damage was done, even if Harry now hated her. _'Just be really nice to him the next few days. With Granger gone, he will be at my feet' _she thought.

She saw Draco waiting at the bottom of the staircase. Taking a moment to fix herself, she gracefully swept down the stairs (hoping over the false one). It was obvious that Draco had noticed her as his eyes bulged out slightly and he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Wow, that just proves it then," he smirked s he gave her a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Proves what?" she asked.

"That Ravenclaw's really can clean up for a special occasion."

Cho chose to ignore that last comment and smiled at him and fluttered her eyelashes.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," she said dreamily.

"Hmph. Come on what have you done?" he asked. Cho didn't answer but then Draco suddenly remembered something. "Has this by any chance got something to do with that note for the Mudblood that you so secretly kept to yourself today?"

"Maybe yes............but maybe no,"

Draco was now becoming a little annoyed with her. "Look do you want a date for the ball tonight or not? Imagine...Cho Chang - the most attractive girl at Hogwarts without a date."

Draco knew that he had struck a nerve as Cho put on a '_you wouldn't' _type of face.

"Fine you got me," said Cho. She dragged Draco to a corner of the entrance hall so they wouldn't be overheard.

She then told him everything. She began with telling him about the initial incident between Harry and Hermione.

"So Potter actually hit Granger?! Ha! He finally had some sense knocked into him then!"

Cho nodded in agreement. At the corner of her eye she saw Hermione's friend Lavender coming down the stairs. She quickly pulled herself and Draco further into the corner so they were completely covered in shadow.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Never mind," said Cho absently. She waited until Lavender was inside the great hall. She then continued her story. After about five minutes or so she finished by describing the look on Hermione's face when she saw them.

"It was a picture," laughed Cho. "I honestly wished that I had a camera then. She looked like her world had come crashing down! Then she burst into tears – so pathetic!"

"Awwww I wish I could have seen that – so I could laugh myself to sleep every night."

"Now's your chance," said Cho. "Don't let her see me though."

Cho crouched down and hid in the shadowy corner. A very confused Draco turned round and took a few steps forward. And there she was: the Mudblood Granger, running towards him at a terribly high speed, her face red and drenched in tears. He side-stepped to the left a bit so he blocked her path.

"Well look what we have here – Granger actually trying to look presentable in an ickle pwetty dwess with no date!"

Hermione topped just in front of him and shot him a piercing glare through her puffy eyes. She tried to dodge him by stepping to the side but once again he blocked her path.

"Awwww you didn't think that Potter really_ did _like youdid you? Oh you did! That's so sweet!"

This made Hermione feel even worse than she already was if that was possible. Ever since the "Mudblood" incident in second year she had learned to ignore Malfoy's comments but this time he had gone too far - she was struggling to ignore what he had said. What if it was true?

"Just get lost Malfoy," she whispered. Malfoy just chuckled to himself. She heard him mutter one single word under his breath _'pathetic.'_

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" With all he strength she could muster she shoved Malfoy as hard as she could out of the way and ran towards the main entrance and was soon out of sight.

Draco only just managed to keep his balance. He normally wouldn't have let her just do that but she was already too far away for him to get back at her. He decided to let her off just once; he seriously doubted if he could make her more upset anyway.

"Is she gone?" asked Cho. Draco nodded and she stood up from her hiding spot.

"Poor Granger," she said hardy sounding like she meant it. Draco smiled at her proudly.

-----------------

Meanwhile Ron was waiting impatiently for Lavender by the buffet table in the Great Hall. (A/N Typical Ron lol) She said she would meet him ten minutes ago and there was still no sign of her. It was becoming more and more difficult by the minute for him to find her as the Great Hall was becoming very busy with people coming for the Ball. He had to admit though, that the hall did look fantastic: it was decorated with each of the four house colours and the bewitched sky was a clear night dotted with thousands of brightly shining stars. At the top of the Hall The Weird Sisters were playing a very fast and loud jazz tune. The middle of the Hall was filled with couples dancing and laughing together. Those who weren't dancing were talking very loudly so the could hear each other been impossible for him to shout on her. He was just starting to get a headache as finally everyone quietened down to his delight as a new slower (and quieter) song began.

Then finally through the crowds he saw Lavender walking towards him. Yet again that night he felt his jaw drop although this time he didn't feel guilty about it.

"Bloody hell.......you look amazing" said Ron as he took Lavender into his arms and gave her a peck on the lips. He then handed over his rose for her.

"Aww thank you," she said. She slid the flower into her hair so it rested just above her ear. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"You took your time," said Ron sarcastically.

"Sorry I just had to go to the Owelry first to send an owl to my parents. I wanted to thank them for the money for my dress."

"Oh right no problem," said Ron. "The dress is stunning by the way."

Lavender blushed "Thanks." She then took a moment to scan the Hall. "Where are Hermione and Harry?"

Ron sighed. "I have no idea where Hermione is but right now Harry is in our dormitory in a right state."

"What? What happened?" she asked.

"I was actually hoping that you would tell me," said Ron impatiently. "Why didn't you tell me that Hermione didn't want to go with him in the first place?"

Lavender was now slightly annoyed as well as confused. "What on earth are you on about Ronald Weasley? She _was _going with Harry! I even left her outside your dormitory where she was going to meet him."

"Well then explain this...why did Harry get a note from Hermione saying that she wasn't going with him?"

"What? But-"

"And then Hermione went on to say all these horrible and disrespectable things about Harry's Godfather even though she knows today is a year since he died!"

"Look calm down. Please believe me Ron. She told me that she wrote a note to Harry saying yes! She was so excited and did nothing but talk about it all day!"

"Look, something's going on Lav. I was there when Harry got that note."

"Hold on," said Lavender "Who gave him the note?"

"Cho Chang," answered Ron. He saw Lavender gasp. "Why?"

"She hates Hermione! Ever since she broke up with Harry last year she blamed it on her. I overheard her in the library once talking to her friends saying how it was all Hermione's fault."

"Huh? Wait a minute............you don't think?"

"I hope not," said Lavender. "Come on!"

She grabbed hold of Ron's hand and they both raced out of the hall. They didn't get very far and they saw Malfoy and Cho at the bottom of the stairs with their arms around each other.

"You!" shouted Lavender. "What have you done to Harry and Hermione?"

"Why I haven't done anything," said Cho innocently. Draco smirked. "All I did was give Harry the _correct_ note."

Draco burst out laughing from behind Cho.

"You bitch!" yelled Lavender.

"How dare you talk to her like that!" shouted Malfoy. He made a threatening move towards her but Ron grabbed him by the collar and thrust him up against the wall. Malfoy got quite a shock at Ron's strength.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" screamed Ron. Malfoy - instead of shouting back - simply smirked.

"You know what Weasley? You're right...she's not worth it anyway. Just like you actually. You and your pathetic, poor, begging group of weasels you call your family."

In all of his six years of pure hatred towards Malfoy, Ron had never felt so angry in all of his life and he had finally reached boiling point. With all of the strength that he could find he punched Malfoy hard on the nose and he triumphantly felt Malfoy's nose break beneath his fist. Malfoy collapsed on to the ground and Cho screamed in Shock and bent down to comfort him.

Ron wrapped his arm protectively around Lavenders waist. "NOBODY TALKS ABOUT LAVENDER OR ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT!"

Both Lavender and Ron could have stayed there for ages admiring the scene and Lavender had never felt so proud of Ron in her life. Ron was shaking his right arm – obviously from the pain.

"Wow!!" said Lavender. She gave Ron a huge kiss on the lips.

"Well that git deserved it," said Ron through a huge grin.

Lavender smiled at him while rubbing his sore hand. "Come on we need to find Harry and Hermione."

Just like the ferret day, Ron was trying to imprint this image of Malfoy into his mind so he would never forget it. He felt Lavender tug on his arm.

"Right," he said. He quickly followed Lavender up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room.

-----------------------

About five minutes later Ron and Lavender made it to the Common Room. It was completely empty.

"I'll check and see if Harry is still in our dorm," said Ron.

Then suddenly they heard movement coming from above them and then screams.

"No, wait a minute," said Lavender as she held onto Ron's arm.

A second later Harry appeared at the foot of the steps holding his Firebolt and looking very distressed.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron.

"Eh...I think I might have given a few second year girls quite a fright," said Harry, trying to conceal a blush.

"You were in the girls dorms?" said Ron. Then he smiled mischievously. "Cool! Find anything good?"

"Ron!" shouted Lavender angrily. "Why were you in there anyway?"

Harry suddenly remembered and he felt himself become very depressed yet again. "Looking for Hermione," he sighed.

"What happened?" asked Lavender timidly.

Harry would have rather took that information with him to the grave but by the glaring looks of Ron and Lavender, they didn't look like they were going to give up without a fight. And besides, they wouldn't understand otherwise. Harry took a very deep breath and sighed.

"Hermione....er...kinda...walked in on...meandChokissing," he rushed.

"WHAT?" yelled Ron. "YOU BLOODY IDIOT!"

Ron made a threatening move towards Harry but Lavender managed to stop him, she had had enough violence for one night.

"Harry...how could you do that to Hermione?"

"That's all I've been asking myself!! I don't need you two to lecture me as well. I already feel like a complete asshole." Harry paused. "I dunno I was just so upset and angry with myself...Cho was there and I wasn't thinking straight and-"

"But Harry that note wasn't Hermione's Cho made it up and-"

"Yeah know I found the real note and I kicked Cho out. I'm sorry guys but right now I don't really care if you're angry with me, I need to find Hermione and apologise."

"Well we didn't see her downstairs," said Lavender. "We'll help you though.

"Thanks," muttered Harry.

"Eh Harry what's that?" asked Ron. He pointed to Harry's favourite chair beside the fire. On it was a note with what looked like a muggle cassette tape next to it.

A part of Harry wanted it to have something to do with Hermione but unusually another part of him wished that it wasn't. Upon closer inspection Harry noticed that the note had its name on it in handwriting Harry immediately noticed as Hermione's. Lavender began to inspect the cassette as Harry unfolded the parchment and read to himself.

_Harry,_

_You will be pleased to know that probably by the time you read this, I will be gone. I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything and I hope I didn't cause too much trouble._

_But all I want to know Harry is why? Why? Why could you do this too me. I thought you cared for me. Now I realise that I should've taken the hint from last night. I'm so stupid!_

_Even though you probably don't want to hear this I need to tell you. I was going to tell you tonight...but...well. Anyway, I love you Harry. There were too many reasons why for me to write down here. Again this is stupid but by asking me to the ball I thought you may have felt the same way. Silly I know but now I know that you don't feel the same way so...I'm sorry again. And God knows why but I still love you even after this...but hopefully it will soon all be in the past._

_Even though we have been best friends for six years I don't know how we can continue after this. I'm sorry but I just...can't._

_Oh and I hope you liked the album, I was going to give you it for your birthday but I thought today was right. You may have noticed that about a quarter of it is empty. That is for you Harry - to put your own future pictures in. Pictures that will provide you with the fondest of memories for years to come, even in the darkest of times._

_I wish you all the best for you and Cho or whoever you end up with. All I wanted was for you to be happy. And could you please tell my parents, family friends etc that I love them and that I'm sorry._

_Love always,_

_Hermione xx_

_PS That song o the tape is one of my favourites. It reminds me of us I think - well, my feelings for you anyway. If you really, really want to know where I am (although you probably don't) just listen to it._

Harry's hands were shaking. That was it. Right there and then, his life had ended,

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"H-h-hermione's gone," stuttered Harry. He could feel a huge lump in his throat appear and his eyes burning up with tears.

"Gone?" asked Lavender. She took the note from Harry and skimmed it quickly, only taking in what was necessary. Ron was frozen on the spot.

"We need to find her, "Ron blurted out.

"What's the point?" asked Harry. "She's probably long gone by now and she pretty much said that she doesn't want me to find her."

"God Harry wake up!!! You love her and if that isn't worth fighting over I don't know what the hell is!!"

"The tape,"whispered Lavender.

"Huh?"

"The tape," she repeated. "What's on the tape?"

"I dunno," said Harry. He picked it up and examined it.

"What the hell is that?" asked Ron.

"A muggle music device," said Harry. He had no idea what to do. Then he remembered Hermione plying some of her tapes. Imitating her, he picked up his wand. _"Crescendus"_

Suddenly the Room was filled with very chilling but incredibly beautiful piano music. This was soon followed by a woman's voice.

_Notice me_

_Take my hand _

_Why are we_

_Strangers when_

_Our love is strong?_

_Why carry on without me?_

_Everytime I try, to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby,_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face_

_It's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby._

Harry had never heard the song in his life, but it was beautiful, so innocent, so loving, and just like Hermione. Was this really how Hermione felt towards him? Was that what she meant? To notice her and that she needed him.

"What do you suppose it means?" asked Ron

"Dunno," said Harry. He turned to Lavender who looked quite shocked. "What about you?"

"Yeah, it's one of Hermione's favourites. During last summer I remember I went round to Hermione's and we both watched the vidow for it. "

"Video you mean?" asked Harry.

"What the hell is a video?" asked Ron.

"Never mind," said Lavender. "Yeah video sorry. Anyway it was so sad, the girl has a fight with her boyfriend, gets injured somehow and dies and then-"

"She dies!?" shouted Harry.

"Yeah," answered Lavender. "How why do you...OH MY GOD SHE WOULDN'T!!"

"I bloody hope not." said Harry. "Oh my God what have I done?"

"Are you saying that Hermione has kil-"

"SHUT UP RON!" screamed Lavender. "We don't know that yet."

"I need to find her," said Harry quickly. He ran to the portrait of the fat Lady and turned to face Ron and Lavender. "Find Professor Dumbledore, find Hagrid hell even find Snape. Get them to help. I'm gonna look for Hermione."

Without a second glance at the pair of them Harry ran out of common room faster than he had ever done in his life. On his way out he heard line last part of song; it was without a doubt the worst part yet.

_I may have made it rain_

_Please forgive me_

_My weakness caused you pain_

_And this song is my sorry................_

A/N - Hope you all liked that. Sorry I know it's a cliffy but this chapter was getting to long and I'm keepin the next part for chapter 10 which will hopefully be up soon! Thanks again for all the support and please review! No flames please!

Stephy xx


	10. Goodbye Harry

A/N: Hey every1 here is chapter 10. I have been away all this week so I couldn't get this up any sooner although I've had it written for a week.

I want to thank every1 for the huge support you have given me for this story. Almost 100 reviews and I love each and every one of them, no matter how big they are.

Hope you all enjoy chapter 10! Here it is!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters, places etc are owned by JK Rowling.

**Chapter 10**

Harry's had never been so petrified in all his life. Even though he was running as fast as he could, he felt numb. He felt lost. The words of that song kept replaying in his head and they wouldn't go away.

_Everytime I try, to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby,_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face_

_It's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

Lavender's words had brought a whole new series of thoughts into this head. Would Hermione kill herself? Would she go that far because of what he had done? He desperately wanted to shut out everything that Lavender had said about that song, but her words filled him with serious doubt. He had to find Hermione...before he was too late.

Jumping down stairs three or four at a time, Harry got some weird glances from other students which he didn't notice because he couldn't give a damn right now. As he came to the entrance hall he came to an abrupt stop. Where now? He had no idea where Hermione was. She could be anywhere: in the great hall, in a classroom, in the grounds, he even might have missed her as he ran down the stairs. His head was pounding so painfully that he stared rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"Is there something troubling you Harry?"

Harry looked to his left to see Professor Dumbledore standing beside him. He had been quite distant with him this past year, ever since that talk at the end of fifth year. He was still angry with Dumbledore about not telling him about the prophecy sooner. But now Harry had never been so glad to see him.

"Hermione...gone....help....lost her –"

"Calm down Harry. Where is Miss Granger?"

Harry took a deep breath and forced himself to speak slower.

"I can't find her Professor. She's ran away. I hurt her feelings and she left a note saying goodbye."

Professor Dumbledore looked at him suspiciously.

"You hurt Miss Granger's feelings?"

"I don't really want to talk about it Sir. I've been an idiot but can you help me."

"I will inform the teachers that Miss Granger had gone missing but I think that you should be the one who finds her."

Harry stared at Professor Dumbledore as if he was crazy, although he knew what he meant.

"But what if I don't find her and –"

"Harry, listen to me. I honestly do not believe that Miss Granger would go to such lengths. She will just need time to think. But what I do believe is that when I need to think, I wish to be alone with my thoughts and I do not think that I am the only one who believes this."

Harry was now left feeling more confused than ever. If Hermione _was _alone then Harry had no idea where because there were people everywhere and Hogwarts seemed to have even more students whenever there was a ball. '_The hall is jam-packed,' _he thought. '_Crowds of people are coming down the stairs; plenty of younger students are in the common rooms.'_

Suddenly the main doors swung open and Hagrid entered, wearing his polka dot orange and yellow tie and his best coat.

"Professor Dumbledore Sir," said Hagrid. He turned round and patted Harry on the back. "Alright there Harry? What are you doin' ere?"

"What?" asked Harry.

"Well I thought you'd be with Hermione. I saw her a few moments ago runnin out the castle as I was walkin up."

"Really?!" Harry shouted. Hagrid jumped a little at this.

"Yeh I thought she'd be lookin for you."

"No but I gotta go thanks Hagrid, thanks Professor."

Dumbledore and Hagrid smiled at him as Harry ran out of the castle. When Harry was out of sight, Hagrid turned to Dumbledore.

"What was that all about Sir?" asked Hagrid. To Hagrid's surprise, Dumbledore smiled at him.

"I do believe, Hagrid, that we will find out soon enough."

--------------------

Hermione sat on the cold wooden bench, staring up at the clear sky. It was a beautiful night and the stars were shining so brightly even though she had never felt so dull. She was all alone but that was how she wanted it to be right now...that was how she wanted it to be for forever. Her life was now officially over. She had been betrayed by a person whom she thought she trusted with her life and whom she loved with all of her heart. She trusted nobody anymore and it was clear that nobody cared for her. She was just an inconvenience.

'_It would be better for everyone if I just wasn't here,' _she thought.

She stood up, took a few paces forward and sat on the ledge. There was nothing to live for anymore. Even school didn't feel important anymore. This was it.

------------------

As Harry ran through the grounds he couldn't help but notice how beautiful the sky was and how even more perfect it would have been if Hermione was there with him.

"HERMIONE!!" he shouted. No answer.

His voice was now becoming hoarse from the shouting. There was not a soul in sight and he knew that time was running out.

To get a better view, Harry ran to the Quidditch locker rooms and grabbed the first broomstick he saw. Ron's Cleensweep. He mounted it and soared high into the sky. Hopefully he could find Hermione quicker.

The lights were out in Hagrid's hut, the water was perfectly calm by the lake and she wasn't sitting under the tree they usually sat under to study.

He stopped just above the quidditch stands to think, he was hoping for the answer to jump straight into his head...but it never came. However something else did come straight into his head. It was that song again.

_I make believe that you are here_

_It's the only way I see clear_

It took a minute for Harry to realise that he didn't just suddenly remember that song...he was hearing it. Someone was singing...but sobbing in between. The voice, however, was beautiful therefore he knew that it could have only came from one person.

Harry flew down silently and stared straight ahead. There, in the distance, was Hermione. She was sitting on the ledge in the tallest Quidditch stand. Harry's thoughts were confirmed. It was her singing. Even though it was beautiful, the words broke his heart.

_What have I done?_

_You seem to move on easy._

Harry zoomed towards her as fast as he could.

"HERMIONE!!"

Hermione stopped singing and stared at him in disbelief. She backed away from him.

"GO AWAY HARRY!!"

Harry stopped so that he was hovering about 10 feet away from the stand.

"Hermione please listen to me."

He slowly stared to fly towards her. Hermione looked terrified and jumped quickly on the ledge.

"Don't come any closer!! I'll jump!!"

From Hermione's tone of voice, Harry knew to stay put but she was dangerously close to the edge. He felt like he was going to be sick from the fear but he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Hermione I'm so sor-"

"No I should be sorry. I'm sorry that I ever loved you and I'm sorry that I was stupid enough to believe that you may have actually had feelings for me."

Hermione laughed to herself at her last comment as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever said.

"But I do hav-"

"-I hope you and Cho are very happy together." She sobbed.

Harry was speechless. He just stared at her. She couldn't possibly believe that. Why was she apologising?

"Please forgive me," she whispered.

Then Hermione fell.

--------------------

"HERMIONE!! NO!!!!!!"

It was as if Harry saw it in slow motion. She didn't even jump. She had no energy left so her legs just gave way beneath her. She looked so relaxed.

Hermione knew as soon as she fell, she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

She screamed. The sound pierced through Harry's ears.

"HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Harry had been on her tail as soon as he saw her legs fall but she was already far below him.

"Please c'mon!!! MOVE!!" he shouted at the broom.

Harry was going so fast that the cold summer air was almost piercing his skin. Fortunately he quickly reached her. With all of the strength that he could find, he grabbed her by the waist and sat her in front of him on the broom. He made the broom come to a halt and Hermione wrapped her arms firmly around his neck. Harry was surprised to find that they were still a long way from the ground. He slowly descended and his feet soon touched the ground. Hermione though, was still too petrified to move and he picked her up under the knees (wedding style) off of the broom.

For a pleasant second Harry thought that Hermione had forgave him as she still had her arms around him. She lifted her head and Harry looked into her eyes. She gave him a piercing glare.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Why did you have to catch me?" she spat.

"What? I could never let you fall. You were screaming."

"That doesn't mean anything," she lied.

"I couldn't live without you Hermione."

"You were doing pretty well without me from what I saw. Just Get. Off. Me!!"

She struggled to free herself from Harry's hold. She was hitting him wherever she could: his head, his arms. But he was too strong for her. He held her arms firmly.

"No Hermione please...you have to listen to me-"

"-I don't want to hear it," she interrupted. "I've seen enough. I don't want to see you again!"

Harry was stunned at what she was saying. He was desperate but he knew that he HAD to listen to her.

"Please Hermione," begged Harry. "For all that our friendship was worth these six years, for all that I have ever meant to you...please...just give me five minutes."

Hermione could tell that Harry was desperate and he would not give up. Although she still hated him, he did have a point. She let out an annoyed sigh.

"Five minutes,"

A/N That's all folks. Not a very big cliffy like past chapters lol. Again I used some of the song "Everytime" by Britney Spears. I just think that it fits pretty well! The next chapter will probably be the last. Even though I'm looking forward to writing it, I will be very sad as this was my first story.

Please review but no flames please I only want to share this story with other people and for fun! Like I said before this chapter I love all reviews, long or short. Even a short well done is hugely appreciated!

Also after the last chapter I am thinking of writing an epilogue of one year later. It will only be one chapter. I have it roughly planned out but please tell me what you think of this idea in your review.

Stephy xx

PS Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I'm not perfect lol but i do double check before i post my chapters.


	11. I Wanna Grow Old With You

A/N: hello this is chapter 11 and the chapter you have probably all been waiting for. I'm not saying anymore on that hee hee. I'm sorry about the cliffy in chapter 10 but I felt that I needed 2 take more time 2 write what happens between Harry and Hermione. I didn't want to rush it.

Disclaimer: For the final time (sniff sniff lol) I don't own anything-only the plot.

**Chapter 11**

Harry put Hermione down carefully and looked into her eyes. They were still full of hate.

"Thanks," he muttered quietly.

Hermione gave an annoyed sigh and walked a few paces away from Harry. The fall left her feeling quite cold even though it was a warm night. She started rubbing her shoulders. She looked at Harry but then quickly turned her back on him. She couldn't even bear to look with him right now. She was mentally hitting herself. Why did she have to say that – 5 minutes? Okay it wasn't long but she knew that Harry would not give up. That was the problem though…she had always found it hard to say no to him, even for things like letting him copy her homework. She didn't want to forgive him after what he had done…this wasn't going to be easy.

Harry wanted to ask for longer. _5 minutes? That wasn't anything! _ But from the look on Hermione's face, he knew that he was lucky to get five minutes at all and more importantly he was lucky enough to find her in the first place. She could have died. Harry quickly put that out of his mind and looked at Hermione. She was rubbing her arms for warmth but she still had her back to him. This wasn't going to be easy.

Harry walked slowly up to Hermione, untied his robe and placed it gently over Hermione's shoulders. As if it was poisonous she quickly shook it off her so it fell on the ground in a heap.

"Don't bother," she spat.

The pair just stood in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes. Neither knew what to say to one another. It was so tense that you could cut the atmosphere with a knife. Hermione couldn't bear it for very long.

"Well?" she said. "What do you want?"

Harry was speechless. Ever since he had saw Hermione when he was with Cho, he had been thinking of a million things to say to Hermione to apologise. There were so many things that he had planned to say, things that he needed to say…but he couldn't speak.

"Well if you aren't going to say anything I might as well just go." said Hermione. Still Harry remained silent. "What's wrong Harry? Where's your Gryffindor courage now?"

She quickly turned round and started to walk away.

"Hermione please don't do this," said Harry. Even though Hermione had every right to be angry he thought that that comment was a bit too harsh but he also knew that he couldn't remain silent. After all, he only had five minutes.

Hermione stopped, turned to face Harry and crossed her arms over her chest. She immediately regretted saying that. Harry was without a doubt the bravest person she had ever met. He had survived Voldemort 5 times and had saved her life…but now he couldn't even say sorry!

Harry started fidgeting with the corner of his robes and stared at the floor. "I can't even tell you how sorry I am I just-"

"Why Harry?" said Hermione, clearly not caring that she had interrupted him.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean Harry." she shouted. "If you wanted to be with Cho tonight you could have had the decency to tell me."

"But I didn't want to be with Cho. Hermione you don't understand."

"No that's where you're wrong. I understand perfectly…I…I loved you Harry."

Just then Hermione bust into uncontrollable tears. Harry had never seen anybody cry like that but it was what Hermione said that shocked him even more. _She loved him. _Even though she had told him in the letter it only now just sunk in. Harry had no idea that she had felt the same.

"Look I've had enough just leave me alone." sobbed Hermione.

Hermione ran as fast as she could towards the castle but Harry soon caught up with her. Force fully he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a halt.

"NO Hermione. I'm not leaving you until you know the truth."

"I ALREADY KNOW IT!" she screamed.

Harry used his free arm to quickly pull out a piece of parchment from his robe pocket.

"No you don't. Read this." He said forcefully. Hermione didn't take it. "Please Hermione…I'm begging you please read it."

Just like she thought she would, Hermione was now struggling to say no. She grabbed the piece of parchment and sat under the tree where Harry, Ron and herself usually studied. She used Harry's robe to sit on so that her dress didn't get dirty. She began to read the parchment and Harry slowly sat down beside her.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm glad to hear that you feel terrible about what happened last night. You deserve it but I certainly didn't!!_

_How dare you shout at me like that! I was only trying to help, you know. Now I wish that I had never bothered._

_And another thing, will you stop going on about Sirius. I'm sorry that he's dead and everything but I've had enough of you being miserable every single bloody day. You have to forget him and get on with your life!_

_You really hurt me Harry, I hope you know that. No, I don't accept your apology. It will take a lot more than that to rebuild our friendship._

_Also I can't believe that you thought I would go to the ball with you after this! Sorry but go find a girl who will actually put up with you being miserable every day!_

_Hermione_

_P.S oh yeah and thanks for the flowers and breakfast._

Hermione finished reading and stared at disbelief at the note.

"What on earth? This is absurd...I didn't write this!" snapped Hermione.

"I thought you did. I hadn't received a reply from you all day so Ron and I were waiting in our dorm. Cho came in and gave me the note. She said it was from you."

"But I didn't give her that. How could you not tell that she was lying?" Hermione asked angrily.

"She said that she got it from a house elf. I was guessing that it was Dobby so I believed her."

"That still doesn't explain how you ended up snogging Cho. Why did you ask me to the ball if you liked her?"

"I don't like her Hermione and I'm still asking myself why I did that. I know this is hard to believe but _she kissed me_. I tried to push her off me but-"

"Well you're right about one thing Harry, this is hard to believe."

"I was just so upset. I thought that it was you that said all those horrible things. I…felt numb."

"I would never say those things Harry," said Hermione as if what he had said was ridiculous. "Especially about Sirius."

"But you were so angry." said Harry. "I was so upset and Cho was the only one there. All I could think about was you and before I knew it, Cho was kissing me...and…"

Harry couldn't continue. He started crying silently but the emotion was still there. Hermione was shocked; she had never seen him cry like this, not even at Sirius's death. She knew now that he meant what he said. The sight of him crying made her cry even more.

"Didn't you even get my note?" she asked through sobs.

"Yes. It fell out of Cho's pocket. When I realised the truth I kicked her out. I was so angry and I hated myself for what I did to you. I still hate myself now and I always will."

Hermione cautiously sat closer to him. He was now speaking so silently that she had to lean in closer to hear him.

"Seeing you there Hermione, you...you looked so beautiful...I was speechless. But seeing your face and the fact that it was my fault…I…felt dirty...I wanted to die there and then."

He turned to face her. She was still crying but silently. Harry gathered up his courage and hesitantly placed her hand in his. Hermione tensed ever so slightly but to Harry's relief, she didn't pull away.

"Harry I know I've already said this but you really did hurt me and I never expected it from you. You're my best friend…I trusted you with my life."

"And I don't want that to change. Hermione, you have to understand. Cho means nothing to me; she just caught me at my weakest point. For as long as I can remember I have known that there has been something missing in my life...well...someone actually."

Here they came, Harry could feel them coming from his heart and into his voice-box. Those 3 immortal words...

"I love you Hermione."

Hermione was speechless. She had always dreamed of this moment – for Harry to say that to her. But she never thought that it would come true. Not that it had, it seemed unreal.

"You…you love me?"

"Of course I do. I love everything about you. You're beautiful! I love your smile, your eyes, your kindness, your bravery, how you twist your hair around your finger when you're studying, how you always tell off me and Ron for not doing homework, how you always helped me no matter what. And for that I can never thank you enough."

Hermione smiled through her tear filled eyes. "You don't need to thank me you idiot...but...how…"

"What?"

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

"Hermione, I don't know how I could cope without you. You are the bloody reason why I'm still here!"

Hermione let out a small giggle at this. It was the best sound Harry had heard in ages. He grabbed her other hand so that he was holding them both tightly.

"I'm not joking...I look at myself ten years from now and I see you, not Cho or any other random girl. I see you and me together. Cho may be my past but you're my future."

Harry dug into his pocket and pulled out a very old looking piece of parchment.

"I've had this for months but I was saving it for tonight…Sirius told me it was my mums favourite song...it was the song my mum and dad first danced to as a couple…and it was their wedding song. Now it's for you."

Hermione curiously took the piece of parchment and read.

_From James to his Lily_

_Now from Harry to his Hermione _

_I wanna make you smile,_

_whenever you're sad._

_Carry you around when your arthritis is bad._

_Oh, all I wanna do, is grow old with you._

_I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches,_

_Build you a fire if the furnace breaks._

_Oh, it could be so nice, growin' old with you._

_I'll miss you, kiss you,_

_Give you my coat when you are cold,_

_need you, feed you._

_I'll even let you hold the remote control._

_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink,_

_put you to bed when you've had too much to drink._

_Oh I could be the man who grows old with you._

_I wanna grow old with you..._

That was all Hermione needed. All memories from the previous 24 hours were temporarily gone. She loved Harry and he loved her-that was all she needed.

For the billionth time that day, she burst into tears.

"Oh crap I've done it again Hermione I'm so sorry if you didn't like it I-"

To Harry great surprise Hermione shook her head and was laughing slightly.

"Harry you really are an idiot…but I love you."

Suddenly, almost violently Hermione flung her arms around Harry in a tight embrace. They both stood up and faced each other. Hermione's arms were around Harry neck and his were wrapped tightly around her waist.

"You look beautiful Hermione, I love you,"

"I love you too Harry,"

They both leaned in slowly and their lips met in their first kiss. Both were overcome with emotion and immediately knew that it was right! From that moment both knew that there was no other person for them.

After a short while Harry broke the kiss. He had never had so much energy in his life. He picked Hermione up and spun her round. Hermione screamed with enjoyment and laughed at how stupid he was being.

"Harry...put...me…DOWN!!" she screamed through laughter.

"Yes ma'am," said Harry.

He placed her down and noticed that his cloak was still on the ground. Hopefully being second time lucky, he picked it up and placed it round Hermione' shoulders. To Harry's relief, she snuggled into it like it was a warm blanket.

"Thank you," she said.

"Listen Hermione, I know things may be hard at first but I want to prove to you that you can trust me again. I will never do anything like that again…I promise."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" she mocked.

"Stick a needle in my eye," he answered back.

Hermione laughed and kissed his check.

"I understand if you want to just go to bed now," said Harry. "I know tonight hasn't been your most enjoyable night."

"Perhaps not but it has been the most important. Now I have you. Besides the ball isn't over yet and I'm sure that Sirius would have wanted you to have fun."

Unlike the previous night, Harry fully understood what Hermione said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. He's probably up there laughing at us now."

Hermione laughed and stared at the sky, it was a beautiful night, the stars were shining down on them that was for sure.

"Coming then?" she asked. "I just want to go upstairs and clean my face. I'll meet you outside the Hall in ten minutes?

"No problem," Harry held her hand tightly and the pair walked slowly back up to the castle.

----------------------

Meanwhile Ron and Lavender were waiting anxiously in the great hall. Ron was holding on to Lavender's hand tightly as she was visibly shaking.

"They've been gone way too long," she said. "Something's happened I know it."

"Look if something had happened we would have known by now. They're probably just talking right now…actually it will probably be Harry who is doing all of the talking."

"But Ron it's been ages I don't know if-"

"Lavender, give them a chance," he interrupted. "After all, Harry has a lot of explaining to do."

"Yeah I guess," she agreed.

There was a pause between them. There was one question playing in their minds but neither had the courage to ask it. Eventually Ron gave in.

"Do you think Hermione will forgive him?" he asked.

The Hall how was slightly quieter than usual, the weird sisters were still paying but it seemed that less people were chatting. However both Ron and Lavender were too caught up in their thoughts to notice.

"Well she does love him that's obvious but then again Harry has probably near enough broken her heart. But I want them to get together, they fit so perfectly."

"Yeah we do don't we,"

Ron and Lavender got the fright of their lives. Both of their heads shot up simultaneously to see Harry and Hermione standing in front of then. Both had huge smiles in their faced but most importantly, they were holding hands!

Lavender squealed and pulled her best friend into a huge hug. Harry saw Ron look at them suspiciously, shake his head and then mutter something which sounded awfully like 'girls'.

"How are you we were so worried!" said Lavender.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Hermione. "I now know the truth."

"Well done mate," said Ron. Harry smiled at him in appreciation. "So does that mean that you two are finally an item?"

Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her close to him. "_Finally _yes." he repeated.

"Well I'm really happy for you both," said Lavender. However just after saying that she burst out laughing and Ron soon did too. They both immediately covered their mouths as to try to keep quiet.

"What are you two laughing about?" asked Hermione. Lavender pointed at something behind Harry and Hermione. Both turned round and they too tried to hold their laughter.

To their huge surprise Malfoy was standing next to Cho. Malfoy's nose was black and blue and was bleeding, (clearly broken), and Cho was visibly shaking from anger. Overall it was a very funny sight.

"What happened to Malfoy?" asked Harry through his laughter.

"Malfoy threatened me a bit and was saying some horrible things about Ron's family," said Lavender.

"Let's just say I got to do something that I have wanted to do for years!" said Ron. "Break Malfoy's greasy nose."

Suddenly the four of them burst out laughing and they soon caught the attention of many students in the hall, including Malfoy and Cho. Cho took one look at Harry and Hermione with their arms around each other and was absolutely livid. She turned her back on them and continued to fuss over Malfoy.

Suddenly Harry grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and began to drag her across the Hall towards Malfoy and Cho. Hermione soon stopped him.

"Harry what are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"I just want to prove to _them _ that they haven't won," he answered through gritted teeth.

"Well why didn't you say so?" asked Hermione as she raised her wand. _"Tearium."_

Harry turned round to look at Cho. He noticed that threads at the bottom of her dress were loose and her dress was beginning to unravel!

It took a while for anyone to notice as it was quite slow but soon the hall was filled with giggles from the girls and wolf-whistles from the boys. Cho turned round to see what was going on and she noticed that nearly every guy in the hall had their eyes focused on her legs. For a moment she took it as a massive compliment and winked but she looked down to see her thighs on show and her dress quickly disappearing before her eyes.

Cho screamed and ran as fast as she could out of the Great Hall before anybody saw anything else (to many of the boy's disappointment!). Malfoy (who still had his hands over his nose) ran after her.

Soon the Hall had calmed down and Harry turned to face his girlfriend. (How great that word was!)

"That was amazing!" said Harry.

"I never knew you had it in you!" said Ron.

"Yeah well that bitch deserved it. Hermione one, Cho nil!"

Harry wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long kiss on the lips.

"Get a room!" shouted Ron.

They broke apart and Harry leaned in to Hermione's ear. "Wait here," he whispered.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously and watched him go up to the top of the Hall. He was soon lost in the crowd.

"I'm really glad you're ok," said Lavender.

"Thanks Lav so am I,"

Harry quickly returned and joined the group.

"What were you doing?" asked Hermione.

Suddenly, in contrast to the upbeat music playing previously, slow, beautiful music started playing.

"May I have this dance?" asked Harry.

"Of course," said Hermione.

Harry led her to the middle of the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck.

"I thought you don't like dancing?" said Hermione.

"I know," said Harry. "But I'm with you now."

The Weird Sisters started singing and Hermione instantly recognised the lyrics. It was the song that was written on the parchment Harry gave to her.

"For our first dance together," said Harry.

"But not the last," said Hermione as she kissed Harry on the lips and rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

"Oh and by the way, thank you for the album, it's the best present anyone has given to me," said Harry.

"No problem," said Hermione. "I wanted it to be special but you can add any pictures you want to at the end,"

"I will…don't worry about that…most of them will be of you."

Hermione smiled and listened to the words of the music, she couldn't believe that Harry's mum and dad had done the exact same thing all those years ago. It was the best night of her life. Both Hermione and Harry would never forget this moment.

-----------------

About an hour later many people had left the hall. Only about thirty remained. Hermione and Lavender were in one corner chatting with Parvati while Harry and Ron were crowded around the buffet table (which was just about empty by now with a big help from Ron of course!)

Dean and Neville had spent the whole night wolf whistling at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender and shouting the odd "Get a room" every now and then. Now it was payback time!

"You know they don't know what they're missing by not having a girlfriend," laughed Ron.

"Yeah but this will teach them," said Harry as he dropped something into two mugs of butterbeer. "This will be hilarious!"

The two boys laughed and turned to walk over to the two boys. They were both holding two butterbeers. The one in their right hands being the 'dodgy' one.

The girls saw them holding the drinks and walked quickly towards them.

"Hi guys," said Lavender. Both took a butterbeer from the boys. "Thanks, we were dying over there!"

Both girls took a huge gulp from their drinks. Harry and Ron looked down to notice that their right hands were now empty. Oh no.

Harry and Ron laughed nervously at the girls and Hermione noticed that Ron's ears were begging to turn red. Something was going on.

"What?" asked Hermione.

However she didn't need to wait long for an answer. Suddenly both Hermione and Lavender started meowing like cats (pretty loudly)…and purring!

Thankfully it didn't last long and both girls put their hands over their mouths in shock. Unluckily, everyone on the Hall heard and there was an eruption of laughter. Dean and Neville were the worst.

"Now this is more like a party!" shouted Dean. He then wolf whistled at them "Go girls! Meow!"

The two girls were mortified but they had a funny feeling who was behind it. Harry and Ron put down their other butterbeers and fought so hard not to laugh.

"Harry Potter?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Ronald Weasley?" asked Lavender in exactly the same tone of voice as Hermione.

Harry gulped nervously "Well…eh…you see we kinda put...a …sweet in…the…..eh"

"Well…it…wasn't for you but….funny….and…eh…RUN MATE!!!!"

Harry and Ron turned and ran for their lives out of the Hall, but the girls (who quickly took off their shoes) were soon on their tail.

"YOU TWO ARE DEAD!"

And lets just say that the biggest pillow fight in Hogwarts history took place that night…in the Gryffindor Common room.

A/N That's all folks! I can't believe it's finished!! (Tear) it was my first fanfic and I really enjoyed writing it! Thank you to every1 for all of their support.

I have an idea for an epilogue – a one shot of exactly one year later. Tell me what you think of this idea and it will probably be posted within 2 or 3 weeks. But after that, this fanfic is complete!

So what do you think? Of this chapter and of the story as a whole! Please let me know it would be fab if I got over 100. But please no flames.

Stephy xx


End file.
